Love and Hate A MurakiTsuzuki fic
by Yumi145
Summary: After the fire in Kyoto, Muraki is devastated and has lost his main reason to live. Saki is gone but Muraki's memories of him won't stop tormenting him. It doesn't help either that there might be a chance Saki wasn't destroyed after all... MurakiTsuzuki,
1. Default Chapter

Love and Hate

Ch.1

New Assignments

"_I...I can't feel...anything anymore. My legs won't move. And..."_

Muraki's eyes widened. Tears suddenly formed in his frightened gaze.

"Sa- Saki..."

Then he beheld the large case that had once held his half-brother's ever smiling head. It was gone. All that was left was a streak of blood along the glass casing. Had the serpent fire destroyed it? Had...Tsuzuki...

"Mr. Tsuzuki...damn you!!!!!" he screamed through angry sobs.

"Good morning Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki said with a bright smile.

Tatsumi nodded and tipped his glasses. "Good morning Tsuzuki."

"So any new information on this new case?" the cheerful shinigami requested, sprawling his long legs over an office chair.

"Well um...I don't know. Watari thought we had a lead, but it's a really strange case..." Tatsumi said, looking over a set of papers in his hand.

Tsuzuki stopped. "Do you think...Muraki might...?" he started.

His eyes were wide and he was obviously upset. Tatsumi smiled and laughed nervously.

"Oh no of course not! Don't you worry about Muraki alright?" he said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"He's still alive you know..." Tsuzuki said, gazing out the brightly lit window beside him.

A large rose bush was blooming right beside it and he could see the morning dew still on the bright crimson leaves. _One day, Mr. Tsuzuki, I'll bring you a million roses. _The memory was still vivid in his mind. Muraki standing there, smiling his familiar beaming smile, offering Tsuzuki a large bouquet. It had actually been rather flattering. Muraki may have been sick and psychotic, but he sure knew how to make Tsuzuki blush. And perhaps for some time, Tsuzuki had been attracted to Muraki as well...

"Good morning Tsuzuki!!! Good morning Tatsumi!!!" a cheerful voice rang out in Tsuzuki's ear as Watari bounced into the room and promptly hugged Tatsumi.

"Good morning Watari!" Tsuzuki replied, forgetting Muraki in an instant.

Tatsumi nodded in response and Watari frowned.

"What? Not even a 'hello'? I wake up early just to tell you good morning and all you do is brush me off like that. Well, I am not one to be neglected like-..." Watari was interrupted by Tatsumi's sudden laughter.

Watari glared and Tatsumi laughed even harder. "You know you can be pretty cute when you're all uptight like that." he said kindly.

Watari turned his head, his cheeks bright red. "Hmph."

"So Watari, I hear there's a new case we have to look into now. What is it?" Tsuzuki asked eagerly, trying to sidetrack Watari from Tatsumi's teasing.

It worked. Watari excitedly practically jumped at Tsuzuki; proud of the simplicity of this new case. "Yes there's a new case! And it's such an easy one to complete! Wow, I'd do it myself if I wasn't busy here..."

Tatsumi interrupted. "What are you kidding? You got squeamish at pictures taken at your own death. I doubt you could be a field worker if you tried."

"Would you two lovebirds keep your noise down, I was trying to sleep after all." a cold voice demanded, the door to the library swinging open.

Watari and Tatsumi instantly fell silent as a very grumpy Hisoka entered the room. Tsuzuki laughed. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about you two! So how long have you been together now?" he asked.

Watari paused to think. "Well um technically or officially?

"I think they mean officially. Because the first option only had to do with a little bit too much drinking on your part." Tatsumi said.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka sweat-dropped. "Uh..."

Watari laughed. "Oh don't worry, not _that_ much happened. We just..."

Tatsumi clapped a hand over his mouth. "Better to leave that to the imagination." he said quickly.

At that moment, the Gushoshin twins flew into the room, each holding a folder.

"Guess what guys! The boss just met with The Count yesterday and we've got two new missions!" said the one in the red hat.

"Yeah, the first is the one that Watari and Tatsumi were investigating and the second is a mission for Tsuzuki and his partner." said the one in the blue.

"Hear that Hisoka? Better rest up then..." Tsuzuki started before the blue Geshoshin silenced him.

"Oh no. I'm sorry Hisoka, but there's been someone else assigned to Tsuzuki for this mission."

Tsuzuki nearly fell over. "What?! Hisoka...are you...leaving me?" he questioned, pouting and rubbing his eyes.

"Don't look at me; I didn't know anything about it." Hisoka said flatly, crossing his arms.

"Oh. Then...who arranged it?" Tsuzuki asked.

The door opened and in walked their boss. There was someone tall standing behind him. Someone...in a white coat.

"The Count took it upon himself to devise this partnership. Say hello to your new partner: Kazutaka Muraki.


	2. Ch2 Confrontations and cake!

Love and Hate

Confrontations and...cake!

Ch.2

Tsuzuki could hardly believe it. His tormentor, his enemy, and now...his new partner? Whatever The Count had planned, he wanted no part of it.

"Listen Tsuzuki, he won't hurt anyone. He can't. And if he gives you any problems, don't hesitate to tell me." The boss said, waving as he walked back out the door, leaving Muraki alone in the library with the others.

Everyone stared at the doctor apprehensively, no one knowing what to say. Finally Tsuzuki stepped up to him. Hisoka felt the comforting metal of his gun in his jacket and was ready to shoot Muraki in an instant. Muraki stood silent as Tsuzuki moved closer.

"Muraki...what are you doing here? Can't you just leave me alone?" he shouted, only feet away from the tall doctor.

"I didn't come for you. You don't believe me, but I am telling the truth. I came for that delicious boy..." he smirked, licking his lips.

Hisoka cringed and shrank away from Muraki.

"Hey! That's it! You murderer!!!" Tsuzuki cried, pulling a gun from his own jacket.

Muraki prepared to reach out and touch Tsuzuki's face when he noticed Tatsumi's intimidating glare. He placed his hands in his pockets and clenched them. He had to be careful. At least with Tsuzuki's boss nearby. He knew Tsuzuki wouldn't tell his boss of anything he planned to do to him, so he could chance harassing Tsuzuki when he was alone.

"Ah I missed you as well Mr. Tsuzuki. It's been a long time I've had to go without seeing those beautiful eyes of yours."

"Back off Muraki. The two of you may be working together, but that's all. Just leave him alone." Tatsumi threatened.

Muraki turned his head to the side. "Oh? I don't know if I can do that. I am his new partner after all." he said with a smile.

Tsuzuki looked away, clenching his fists in anger.

"Yes, well it's been fun speaking with all of you, but admiring Tsuzuki can only keep my attention for so long. I'd like to know what I'm supposed to be doing. That way I can leave before Tsuzuki gets too upset with me being here." Muraki said, casting a glance over at Tsuzuki.

"Huh? Oh right! You're...you're case is...well actually it's...I've never seen anything like this before. Well, the two of you are supposed to stop a living man who thinks he's a spirit. Hmm...and that's pretty much all that's listed on this. The only other part I know is that he's able to use several spells and yet, he's not listed on any of the registers. Either he's just a human with strange abilities, or someone's tampered with the records. Quite an amusing case. The other case is one for us to work on, so the two of you don't need to know that one's information. You begin first thing tomorrow morning. Until then, you're not needed." Watari said as Tatsumi cast an arm around his shoulders.

"Have fun then. And Tsuzuki...be careful." Tatsumi said as the couple walked from the room.

Hisoka followed them, not wanting to be around Muraki for another second. He trusted what Mr. Konue said about Muraki not being able to hurt anyone, but he still worried about Tsuzuki.

"Muraki...you can't trick me. You're up to something. And whatever it is, I'm going to figure it out and stop you." Tsuzuki stated firmly.

Muraki smiled and walked closer to him. "Oh Mr. Tsuzuki I've missed you. Truly I have. Although, I apologize. I had expected that the next time we met; I would bring you a million roses like I promised. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten." he said, caressing Tsuzuki's cheek with the back of his hand.

Tsuzuki simply ignored it and turned his head. Muraki kissed his cheek as he'd done several times before and nuzzled his neck.

"Muraki...tell me why you're really here." Tsuzuki insisted.

The doctor stopped kissing him immediately and turned his head to the side. "I...I have my own reasons." he said slowly, pulling his attention away from Tsuzuki.

Even if it was only for a moment...it was most definitely strange to see him like that.

"I don't trust you Muraki. If you plan to hurt my friends you can be sure that..."

"Mr. Tsuzuki please. I wouldn't touch them. You're the only one I want." he said softly, adjusting his glasses with his forefinger.

This was getting old. Tsuzuki turned to walk away when suddenly Muraki grabbed his hand.

"What??!! Let go of me!" Tsuzuki cried out.

Suddenly he stopped when he realized what Muraki held in his other hand. It was a large shopping bag full of...

"I brought this for you...as a token of my...appreciation." Muraki said, forcing a rather kind smile.

"CAKE!!!! A-HA! YES!" Tsuzuki cried and grabbed the bag, shoveling enormous portions of chocolate cake from the bag into his mouth.

Muraki laughed. "And to think I could've drugged it..."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened and he spat his current mouthful to the floor, his face nearly completely covered in chocolate frosting. "Oh man you're dead if you drugged me!!! The second I wake up I'll shred you to pieces!!!"

Muraki smiled and placed his hands on Tsuzuki's shoulders. "Go on. Just the thought of...the thought of you tearing through my flesh, my own warm blood covering that beautiful face...you always manage to excite me Mr. Tsuzuki." he murmured, closing his eyes.

Tsuzuki could hardly move before Muraki's lips were back at his face, kissing his still open mouth. Tsuzuki tried to move back when Muraki wound his arms around the younger man's neck and tasted the chocolate covering his lower lip. Enjoying the taste and warmth, Muraki ventured further and explored further into Tsuzuki's mouth with his tongue. Tsuzuki hardly knew what to think. On one hand, Muraki was his enemy. On the other...this felt too good to stop.

_Where did he learn to kiss like that???!!_

Muraki's hands moved off his neck and onto his chest, moving downward quickly, reaching into his shirt. Tsuzuki's eyes widened as Muraki toyed with his belt playfully as he plunged his tongue into his mouth over and over in a seductive manner. He backed Tsuzuki up more and lightly brushed his pants with his palm. Tsuzuki had to concentrate hard not to thrust against his hand. Muraki definitely knew what he was doing. And then suddenly he stopped.

"Did you enjoy that my dear friend? I did. But I can't make you mine yet. Not yet."

"Why did you have to go and do that?! Haven't you realized by now that I can't stand you? You kiss me like that and expect me to suddenly want you. But I hate you. I hate you for what you did to Maria, Hisoka and all the others you've tormented. And you think you can just walk up and expect me to fall into your arms?!" he pulled away from Muraki and turned away.

Muraki wasn't finished with him yet.

"You know what I think?" he started, stepping back towards him.

Tsuzuki backed away again.

"No matter what I've done to you in the past, no matter whom I choose to kill, you can't help the simple fact that you enjoyed what I did to you just now." Muraki insisted, his blue eye shining with a malevolent light.

Tsuzuki fell silent and could feel his cheeks reddening.

"Well I'll leave you with that to think about while I go out for lunch. Care to accompany me, my dear friend?" he asked.

Tsuzuki was conflicted. On the one hand, this was Muraki. But on the other hand...food! And possible information. He decided to accept his new partner's offer.

"Alright, I'll go with you." he said, his eyes at the ground.

Muraki smiled and nodded in agreement. "Wonderful. Let's go, Mr. Tsuzuki. And I'll even let you decide on dessert. On me of course."

That was one thing Tsuzuki couldn't stand about the doctor- he was so generous. And Tsuzuki loved the attention. He knew he was supposed to hate Muraki, but with him being so kind it was difficult.

The two walked down the street closely, although Muraki never tried to throw an arm over Tsuzuki or even hold his hand. It was...nice.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, you haven't said a word to me since we left, is there something wrong?" Muraki asked, still walking forward.

Tsuzuki stopped. "Listen Muraki, it may not seem strange to you, going out to eat with an enemy..."

Muraki faced him. "Enemies? Since when have we been enemies? I'm hurt Mr. Tsuzuki, I really am." he said with traces of a smile.

"Shut up." Tsuzuki insisted, glaring at him.

Muraki kept walking, ignoring Tsuzuki as they entered the small, dimly lit café.

"Do you recognize this place?" Muraki asked, finding a table for the two of them.

Tsuzuki staid silent as Muraki stared at him from across the table.

"We've been here together before, remember? When I _borrowed_ the boy and was first given the privilege to see those beautiful eyes filled with anger." Muraki said, brushing his hand against Tsuzuki's before laying it near his on the table.

Tsuzuki moved his hand and Muraki looked upset.

"Listen Muraki, his name is Hisoka. And yes, he's just a boy still, but he's a person and you hurt him."

"Oh? You're still angry with me about that? Why, does he... mean something to you?" he asked.

"Much more to me than you ever will, you heartless bastard." he said calmly.

Muraki nodded slightly and smiled. "Of course. He's your lover now isn't he?"

Tsuzuki's eyes flared. "If he was, it shouldn't matter to you!"

"Because he can not have you. Only I..." Muraki murmured, his voice losing its forcefulness.

Tsuzuki turned aside, ignoring him.

"I see. Mr. Tsuzuki, one day you will realize that you are mine alone. Don't think about that boy any longer he..."

"Shut up! He may not be my partner for this assignment, but Hisoka still matters to me." Tsuzuki responded.

Muraki sighed heavily and leaned his head on his hand. "I thought this would be a pleasant date for us, but I see that the kid is the only thing you ever think about."

"Muraki! Shut up! Listen, I'll put up with you, I'll let you look at me however way you want, but please don't bring any of my friends into this!" Tsuzuki insisted.

"Fine. I don't want you to be too upset..." Muraki said gently, extending his leg from directly beneath his chair where it had been to rubbing against Tsuzuki's.

"Well that doesn't help much." Tsuzuki said firmly, moving his legs away.

"You always manage to tease me, my dear." Muraki laughed, lightly placing his hand over Tsuzuki's.

"Is that all you ever think of? Sometimes I wonder what you were like when you were when you were a kid."

Tsuzuki's comment had been intended to be a casual remark, but to Muraki...he hadn't been reminded of those days for a long time. Even Oriya didn't dare bring it up when they were together. And Tsuzuki didn't know about Saki.

"Hmm...well that's interesting. I'm happy our relationship is moving along. I'm glad." he said with a smirk.

"I'll bet you were still sick then too."

The statement had caught him off guard and he remembered...

"_You sick little boy! You disgusting devil-spawn!!!" A large hand slapped him hard across the face. _

He didn't want to remember that right now. Not with Tsuzuki here.

The doctor cast a wistful gaze out the window. "Thank you for your concern about my past, but I doubt you would enjoy hearing about that."

Tsuzuki decided not to pursue the matter further. He'd heard whispers about it from Tatsumi and the others, and none of it was good. Since there had been a small amount of cases for the shinigami, they'd been looking up Muraki's history in case he struck again. Tsuzuki had decided from the beginning, he didn't want to know about it, but now that Muraki was sitting before him, he was becoming a little bit...curious. He looked away, refusing to answer.

Muraki was a little frustrated now.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, I would rather stay one minute with you than years with someone else, but this meeting wasn't exactly what I'd expected it would be." he said politely, adjusting his glasses.

"Well what did you expect?! For me to just throw off my clothes so we could..."

Muraki smiled broadly, his silvery eye showing signs of pure delight.

"Well, you're beginning to figure me out. Congratulations. I know I disgust you; I can see it in your face. But it doesn't matter to me. You are mine after all, and in time you will realize that." he said with a smirk.

"No! Soon you'll realize that I'm _not_ yours!" he yelled.

Tsuzuki's voice lost its anger and he murmured just loud enough for Muraki to hear. "I don't see how I could love you. I don't see how _anyone_..."

"_No one can love a monster like you." hissed a low voice._

Muraki was used to Tsuzuki's rejection, but...he'd heard someone else say that before and that memory combined with the fact it came from his beloved...it hurt. He'd never let Tsuzuki see it though.

"Listen Mr. Tsuzuki, I apologize for my rude behavior, but I'm on call at the hospital today and I was just paged. I have to go immediately." Muraki smiled and walked over to Tsuzuki, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"What? But...already? What about the new information?"

"Would you believe I lied to you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Muraki! Tell me what you know!"

"I don't think that I will. Have a good afternoon, Mr. Tsuzuki." Muraki said kindly.

He walked out of the café, leaving Tsuzuki alone at the table.

After walking for several blocks, Muraki fell against a wall, his entire body shaking. The memories...all of them, they were flooding back into his mind, every scene being played before him just as they'd happened. Everything, from Saki to living with his uncle afterwards. There was only one person he knew of that could help him now...


	3. Ch3 Company

Ch.3

A pale hand pushed against the wooden door and it opened, the warm familiar scent of burning sandalwood meeting his nostrils. The heavy smoke attacked Muraki's eyes as he entered the brothel, searching out his only companion. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kazutaka..." whispered a gentle voice as Muraki turned to see Oriya before him.

Muraki smiled weakly in response.

"Come on. I've got some tea in my room...Muraki you don't look so good. Is something wrong? Do you want me to..."

Muraki was tired of hearing Oriya's almost motherly concern and pressed a hand to the smaller man's lips. Oriya's heart raced at the very thought that Muraki was here before him, his soft hand against his own lips. He nearly broke down. Keeping his composure as best he could, he pulled Muraki's hand away, holding his hand by the wrist.

"Listen, I'm only trying to help. You never let anyone..."

Oriya had subconsciously moved his hand from holding his wrist to holding his hand, entwining his fingers with Muraki's. Realizing he'd done this, Oriya quickly pulled his hand away. Muraki noticed this and moved towards him, Oriya nervously stepping back.

"Just as you never let anyone know what you truly feel."

He sounded tired and yet his voice still commanded authority. He was used to getting what he wanted, and this situation was no exception. Oriya couldn't resist him for another moment and walked into his open arms. Oriya's eyes closed and moved so that his nose nearly touched Muraki's. The doctor gave a slight nod and let Oriya kiss him. Their lips met and Muraki gently returned the kiss, though Oriya could tell...there was no feeling behind it. He tried to ignore that and leaned his head on Muraki's broad shoulder. It was then that he noticed his friend was shaking. Not from the kiss as Oriya was, but from something far worse.

"You're a mess. The demon...he's being too hard on you, isn't he?"

Muraki shook his head.

"Yes he is; you can't lie to me. Muraki sometimes you forget you're human. And sometimes...so do I." Oriya said as he closed the door of the brothel.

Muraki didn't even blink. "After this, I will no longer be human. The human life...I don't want it anymore." he said without a trace of emotion.

Oriya's eyes narrowed. "And so what do you plan to do about it? Just decide not to be human? Listen, you were born mortal and..."

"And I'll change that or die. This time, I'm planning more for the second option. A beautiful suicide. What a perfect ending to my life."

Oriya hugged him tightly. "Don't you even consider that! Please, I-I love you..." he begged, his voice trailing off.

Muraki smiled a bit. "You love me...you know that I don't feel the same."

"I know. I don't matter to you any longer. I suppose I've lost whatever it was that made you say I was yours..." he started.

Muraki didn't answer.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But...I can't lie to you." Oriya said, taking his hand.

"I am aware of that." he said with a smirk, his false eye shining with a malevolent light.

"Alright, so now I have a question for you. Why are you here? I have to work in an hour, so I don't have much time for company." Oriya stated, his voice taking on a professional air.

"Just...company I suppose..." he said dryly, still not pulling his hand from Oriya's.

Oriya smiled. "Company...The last time you said that, we ended up in my room...yeah, I know what you mean. But I have one request. Please, just this once, I want things to be like they used to. I don't want any of your new tricks and techniques. No mind games. I just want...my old Kazu back. Even if it's just for a little while."

Muraki brought Oriya's hand to his mouth and kissed it in understanding.

They walked hand in hand, Muraki's expressionless face ever cold as Oriya longingly gazed at him. Recently he'd taken it upon himself to be more affectionate as Muraki had become more and more cold. Oriya opened the door and sat down on his bed, leading Muraki down to him. Muraki placed his glasses on a small table beside the bed and cast his white coat aside. Oriya gently pulled him close and kissed his lips. The silver-haired man looked away as Oriya continued to kiss and caress his tired, shivering body.

"Muraki...please smile. I'm not being that awful to you am I? I only want you to be happy, but...if you don't respond to me..." Oriya started.

Muraki smirked and with adept fingers, unbuttoned his white shirt, revealing a pale chest.

"Listen, I don't really care how you feel about me being here so if I were you I would shut up and let me take you. Like I have so many times before." he said cruelly, slipping Oriya's yukata down further on his shoulder.

His friend tried to smile and shrugged his shoulders, the decorative clothing falling to the floor.

"Been saving yourself for me?" Muraki asked at seeing Oriya's complete and exquisite body before him.

Oriya smiled. "Of course." he said reaching his arms around him.

"I know, but you're becoming quite popular around here. You should see the way everyone here looks at you." Muraki stated, casually removing the remainder of his clothing.

Oriya scoffed. "Women are a headache. But you wouldn't know." he said as Muraki's strong hands pushed him to the bed, forcing all of his weight down on his former lover.

He smiled at the brunette's remark and pulled the sheets up. "I've been with women before. None that I've liked much, however. Or kept alive."

Oriya nodded and kissed his lips. "Sounds like you."

Muraki returned the kiss and lay atop Oriya, their bodies rubbing up against each other beneath the silk sheets. The mixture of warm body heat and cold silk was incredible as Oriya wrapped his legs around Muraki, clinging to him as if he would never let him leave.

Tsuzuki fell into a chair beside Hisoka and patted his full stomach. "Ah that was a great lunch! But...I wonder how Muraki's doing at the hospital. He seemed kinda mad." he said to the boy.

Hisoka looked at him curiously. "Hospital? Why would he be up at the hospital? Tatsumi called in for Muraki and said he was doing medical research for awhile in Osaka."

"What? So...he lied to me...why would he do that?"

Hisoka frowned and placed a comforting hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder.

"Listen Tsuzuki, I've seen...Tatsumi's planning something. You see, Muraki heard something about a demon that might have his brother's head. So he's working with this demon to have it returned to him. Be careful around Muraki. He's got a demon ally, so there's no telling what kind of powers this alliance has given him. I don't know why Muraki's here, or why The Count is going along with it. But that's what I do know already." Hisoka stated.

"Hmm...a demon huh? What kind? Muraki's only mortal, so I doubt he could reach a high level demon for summoning..."

Hisoka into Tsuzuki's eyes.

"This is Muraki we're talking about. Do you really think he would settle for anything less? Just watch him more carefully. You're strong so you could probably handle any demon he's controlling, but don't go doing anything stupid alright?" the younger shinigami asked, trying to be comforting.

"Thanks Hisoka." his voice was serious...until suddenly his eyes closed in a big smile. "But right now I need a nap! Gotta build up my energy you know!"

In a few minutes, he was asleep in his bedroom, snuggling into his sheets. After about an hour of sleep he realized something...Tsuzuki's eyes shot open as he noticed someone was watching him.

"Good morning Mr. Tsuzuki." said a familiar voice.

Tsuzuki fell out of bed at realizing Muraki had been sitting at his bedside watching him sleep.

"Muraki!!! How long have you been there?!" he shouted, accidentally wrapping himself in his sheets.

"Not very long. I couldn't help myself you see. You're so beautiful when you sleep. It makes me want to be lying there right beside you." Muraki mused with the sweetest smile imaginable.

Tsuzuki looked at him curiously. His coat was off and his shirt was half unbuttoned, his ivory skin shone in the fluorescent lighting of the room.

"Muraki where were you? You're my partner so we're supposed to stay together! What if you were up to something? I..."

Muraki suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips to Tsuzuki's. It was more aggressive than his usual kisses and full of formerly repressed passion.

"For once, you can believe me. I haven't been up to anything. Unless...you're jealous of what Oriya and I were doing..."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened. "Wha...? So...you were with Oriya? In _Kyoto_? I thought you were up at the hospital! Like you told me!" he said angrily.

Muraki ignored him. "Ah yes, Oriya. My first true lover, you know. There's not a single remnant of my feelings for him, but you see, he loves me and lets me use him. His dedication can be sickening to me which is why I came back just now- to be with you."

Tsuzuki looked horrified. "You just slept with someone you don't even love...just because you felt like it? I can't believe you! And to think that he actually loves you!" he said angrily and punched Muraki hard in the face.

Muraki just smiled, tasting blood on his lip.

"You've never hit me before...I rather enjoyed it. When we make love, I hope there will be a bit of pain along with the pleasure. Adds to the mood, ne?" he asked calmly.

Tsuzuki scoffed.

"But seriously, I haven't hurt anyone. Oriya knows I don't love him, but he allows me to take him even so. We were together a long time ago...but never has he meant more to me than simply a friend." Muraki admitted.

Tsuzuki turned his head to the side. "I don't understand you."

"It's simple to understand me really, I do as I please. That's all there is to understand."

"Why?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Because this is the way that I am. But there is one matter that I do not act on impulses, and that...is all things concerning you of course."

Muraki sat on the bed beside Tsuzuki, leaning in to kiss him. The shinigami moved out of his path and Muraki stopped, patiently awaiting Tsuzuki's approval.

"And now what? Why do expect me to enjoy what you're doing?"

Muraki tilted his head to one side in an almost cat-like manner. "You don't?"

"I'm not even answering that." Tsuzuki sighed loudly, getting up from his bed.

The doctor smiled and rolled over onto his back happily. "So there is a chance you do enjoy it? I'm so glad." he laughed.

Tsuzuki pounced on him faster than he could have the time to roll over again, the brunette for once _above_ his enemy, pushing Muraki's wrists hard into the bed.

"Shut up! Shut up and I never want you to harass me! I don't want to hear another confession of your desire again! If you do, I swear..." he shouted furiously

Muraki's eyes were blank and expressionless. "Stop." he murmured quietly, his lips moving barely as if he were in a trance.

"What? Why should I? I'm sure all of your victims have asked you the same thing but you..."

"Stop."

It wasn't a command, but rather a plea. He looked...unusually upset.

"Muraki? Is something wrong?" he asked.

Once again his eyes regained their old fire and he shook his head. "Never mind, it's not important. I just...don't want you to do that unless you want me to take you. It's tempting you know..." and he forced a laugh.

Tsuzuki knew something was up, though he had no idea what. "What just happened there?" he persisted.

"Well Mr. Tsuzuki, I've got a lot to do with our 'case', whatever it is, and I've got no time for you to analyze me." he said, walking out of the room quickly.

Tsuzuki decided it would be best to leave him alone for now.

Muraki's heart raced as he walked into his own room he'd been issued by Tatsumi. Everything was stark white except for a small splash of color sitting on an old table. His one doll that he'd brought with him from home. She was a traditional Japanese doll in a pink kimono with deep black eyes and an ever-present smile. Shakily he picked her up from the table and sat her on his bed beside him, stroking her dark hair.

"How could I let my own memories influence me like that with Tsuzuki? Why should it still bother me? Just because of Saki, I..." his hands were now clawing at the doll's hair, pulling a few strands from its head as it still smiled at him.

When Tsuzuki had pinned him, another vision very similar to that...except when it had happened before, Muraki hadn't been so willing to go along with it. He shook the memory away and hugged the doll tightly, hoping for some sort of comfort. But it was no human. It was no Tsuzuki.


	4. Ch4 Confessions

Chapter 4

Confessions

"Hey Tatsumi! Glad I found you. Something's wrong with Muraki and I was wondering if you knew any more about it than I do. We got in a fight and he got real quiet and..." Tsuzuki had barely caught Tatsumi on his way to Konoe's office with a handful of messy papers- well, messy by Tatsumi's standards of course.

"Slow down Tsuzuki! What are you talking about?" he asked, comfortingly placing a hand on his shoulder, the several papers noisily ruffling as he halted abruptly at Tsuzuki's approach.

"I just don't know what to do with him. I hate Muraki. He hasn't done anything...life-threatening or anything, but I just don't like him being here."

Tatsumi sighed heavily and nodded in agreement. "I didn't like this partnership to begin with, but the Count has his own reasons for it. Just try your best to get along with him and if you can't, then I'll have to talk to the Count about it."

His sapphire eyes shone with kindness emanating signs of a deep understanding with his former partner. He couldn't hide anything from Tsuzuki if he tried.

"So you don't know why he did it either?" Tsuzuki asked.

"No. I haven't been told that much. I'm sorry Tsuzuki." Tatsumi said, bowing his head slightly in respect.

"That's ok. But Hisoka mentioned something about a demon that Muraki was working with so..." Tsuzuki started.

"Oh so you know about that now. I'm glad. Yes, it's been confirmed that there _is_ indeed a demon he's involved with, but we don't know that much about it. Take care of yourself Tsuzuki and good luck with your case...and your partner. Put up with him for me, ok?"

"Thanks Tatsumi, I'll try!" Tsuzuki said as Tatsumi waved him off, walking off to Konoe's office.

Tsuzuki smiled as Tatsumi made his way down the hallway, opening the door to their boss's office, disappearing inside. He sometimes missed Tatsumi's company and kindness, but there were reasons their partnership had been dissolved. Tatsumi was too in-charge of everything and Tsuzuki was well, not. At all. Tsuzuki laughed to himself. All of his partners were always in charge. Tatsumi, Hisoka, and now to his dismay, Muraki. Suddenly he remembered why he had run after Tatsumi in the first place. Muraki. Tsuzuki walked the opposite direction to an old room, formerly used by another shinigami before he moved on. His heart raced as he knocked on the door, each knock gradually becoming louder and more confident. No one answered.

_What do you bet he's just gonna throw the door open and pull me in?_ Tsuzuki thought as he waited in front of the tall door, his hands in his jacket pockets.

Not so much as an answer.

_Should I just go in? What if he's asleep? What if he's been gulp waiting in here for me?_

Shakily, Tsuzuki turned the handle of the door and pulled it slowly open, the aging hinges creaking terribly.

"Muraki? Are you..." Tsuzuki found him lying on his bed, a slightly broken doll lying on the floor beside him. Her face had cracked, probably from Muraki dropping it.

The doctor stared blankly at it, not even blinking. He looked like a child, still in shock that one of his toys had been broken.

"Muraki..." Tsuzuki started and sat beside him on the squeaky bed, pushing aside Muraki's large and bulky trench coat.

"Ah, you've come back. Always a pleasure to be with you, beloved."

His deep voice broke the silence of the room and Tsuzuki once more realized why he was intimidated by this tall man lying beside him.

"So you're alright? You didn't answer me when I knocked." Tsuzuki tried to be kind and avoid seeming afraid, but he knew Muraki sensed how afraid he was.

Yes, Muraki knew. But he didn't care right at that moment. His Tsuzuki was here in his room as a guest. Muraki had always been told to show guests proper hospitality and he vowed he'd make sure Tsuzuki wouldn't leave unsatisfied. He turned to face him, placing his hand nearly on top of Tsuzuki's.

"I've had a lot of time to think, Mr. Tsuzuki, and I have a request for you."

Tsuzuki could only wonder at what Muraki had in mind. "I'd like to forget." was all he said before holding Tsuzuki's hand in his own.

"What? You're not making any sense."

Muraki turned his head, his silvery hair no longer covering his mechanical eye. It shone with a sort of evil lust that no one other than the psychopathic doctor could possess. He knew what he wanted, and due to his current amount of stress, was now frustrated. And now, he had his beloved shinigami here to take it out on. "Oh I'm sure it will all make sense to you in a few moments..."

Tsuzuki was becoming more annoyed as the event progressed, but he couldn't shake the feeling he'd heard that name before.

"What are you talking about? Who's Saki?" he asked.

Muraki never lifted his eyes from the floor and continued to talk. "I suppose he still has some control over me, even if it's only slight. I still think about that bastard as much as I think about you. It's beginning to be...rather irritating."

"Listen, I don't know what happened to you, but I don't really like it. If things with Saki were so bad that it's affecting you this way, I think I should know about it. We have to work together and all, so this is hurting our work. If you can't concentrate because of all these _memories_ then-..."

Muraki sighed deeply, kissing Tsuzuki's neck. "It's nothing that interferes with my attraction to you, so there's no need to be jealous." he said with a gentle laugh.

Tsuzuki felt his face redden. Whether it was in anger or embarrassment he didn't know, but he didn't like the attention he was getting. Muraki sensed his distress and decided to pursue his target with added hunger. The aging springs of the bed have a shrill squeak as Muraki inched towards him, embracing the surprised Tsuzuki.

"Stay with me tonight." he insisted, hugging Tsuzuki tightly.

"Muraki stop it! If I ever wanted to sleep with you..."

He tried to pull out of Muraki's grasp, but his efforts were in vain.

"Yes, I would prefer you resist a little." he teased, his hands roaming to Tsuzuki's back.

"You didn't even answer my question about Saki. What is he to you? A lover, or a friend, or a relative, or a victim or what?" he questioned, still trying to push Muraki away.

"My, you certainly are curious. But I don't have a mind to answer you. Ask me in the morning. Tonight, you are the only one I want to have on my mind. Why, may I ask, do you wish to know about Saki so much?" Muraki replied.

"Because," he began, his eyes widening at a slight touch to his thigh, "you've been lying to me and this Saki person I think is part of the reason."

"And if I told you, would it change anything? Just by revealing my past to you, you think that you can change everything. How adorable."

"I...I just thought that..." Tsuzuki stammered, not knowing how to respond.

Muraki laughed. "You are aware of course that your determination is very amusing to me, aren't you?"

Tsuzuki bit his lip as Muraki's hand caressed his leg, being careful not to move past his thighs...although he desperately wanted to. The caresses stopped unexpectedly, his hands at his own shirt buttons.

"I'll tell you what. If you want to know so much," he started to unbutton his loose white shirt, "you'll have to _make_ me tell you. My information isn't freely given on this issue. But I have to admit, I doubt you can do it. Please me, that is." he said with a smirk.

_I doubt it would take much, just let him have me and then...but what am I saying? I can't just do that! I haven't slept with guys before; I don't know what I'm doing. Besides, once he has me vulnerable, who knows what he'll do? _

"Muraki, I can't!"

"And why not? Aren't you still wondering about Saki?"

"Maybe I am, but I'm not just going to give myself to y-..."

Muraki caught him off guard with a kiss, draping his arms around Tsuzuki's shoulders. Tsuzuki winced as he felt a cold hand on his skin, now fully inside his pants. This was seriously out of control. And if the beautiful doctor aroused him, and he sensed he was close to that, Muraki wouldn't even consider stopping.

Tsuzuki tore Muraki's hand away and felt a light kiss on his wrist.

"You can kiss me anywhere you like, but I warn you, if I don't like it I might not tell you anything at all. And well, to you, it would be a waste." Muraki said, his silvery gaze pleading for a kiss.

"What?! I'm not going to..."

It was at that moment Tsuzuki witnessed what he had before him. Muraki was simply beautiful. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned and he looked as if he not only wanted Tsuzuki for his own, but he _needed_ his touch.

_Maybe it would be alright if I kissed him. Just once. And he'd have to kiss me first, of course._ Tsuzuki thought to himself, his face only inches from Muraki's.

Muraki leaned close, his lips barely touching Tsuzuki's before he pulled back slightly. The move had been meant to tease, but for Tsuzuki, it made for an excuse to kiss him.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuzuki tightly shut his eyes and cautiously kissed him. Muraki's lips were comparable to his entire body, smooth and cold as ice. In that instant...Muraki lost his cool façade and fell onto the younger shinigami. This was all the indication he'd needed to continue. He coaxed Tsuzuki's tongue into his mouth, indulging in the other man's taste. His mouth was sweet, probably reminiscent of some sort of dessert he'd been eating earlier and it only urged him onward. He knew Tsuzuki wanted this. He had to. And then he realized something. Tsuzuki might have been enjoying how it felt, but he certainly wasn't enjoying that this was being done by Muraki. His eyes were still shut tightly and he shivered at Muraki's touch. The taller man was forced to stop, no matter how much he still wanted...needed to continue. He eased himself off of Tsuzuki and sat upright on the bed.

"Are you happy? Is that what you wanted then?" Tsuzuki asked, securely buttoning his pants to save himself from further intrusion.

Muraki shook his head. "It was not what I wanted."

"And why not? You always say that you want to kiss me or sleep with me or whatever goes through that tainted mind of yours, but now you say it's not what you want?" he questioned.

"Because Mr. Tsuzuki, to put it simply, I don't want to rape you."

With a smirk, he nipped Tsuzuki's ear and laughed at his stunned reaction. "Not another word about Saki now. You didn't please me, so I don't see why I should tell you anything. I'll see you in the morning, unless you're willing to stay with me tonight." he teased.

"But..."

Muraki shook his head. "Oh I would recommend that you stay here tonight. Your friends probably already think something is up, as you've been in my room for quite a long time..."

"STOP IT!!! I can't stand you. Don't touch me one more time! You know, I don't care about this Saki person anymore! In fact, whatever he did to you, you probably deserved it!" Tsuzuki yelled, pushing Muraki away angrily as he jumped from the bed in disgust.

Turning around he nearly froze at seeing Muraki. He looked awful. "Mr. Tsuzuki..."

"Just leave me alone." Tsuzuki stated with a hand on the doorknob, ready to leave.

Muraki was about to speak and then hesitated, staring intensely at Tsuzuki in lonely silence. Before he could think of something to say, Tsuzuki was gone. He wanted to tell Tsuzuki about his half-brother. About...everything. But Muraki didn't want sympathy. Not for trivial matters of the past. Oriya knew at least, and that was all he needed for now.


	5. Ch5 Demons

Chapter 5

Demons

Tsuzuki felt bad as he made his way back to the main meeting room. He couldn't help feeling somewhat guilty about just leaving Muraki alone. After he'd made such an effort to find out what was wrong with him and all. Maybe he should check on him... A shrill squeak emitted from his shoes as he stopped walking; the only sound in the entire hallway.

_If I turn around right now and go back..._

He decided not to in the end. He wasn't about to be manipulated by Muraki.

_But he's really upset. Maybe I should..._

Tsuzuki forced himself onward, trying not to hesitate.

_I hate Muraki...or I should hate him. But I kissed him. I really wanted to kiss him! _

Tsuzuki tried not to think about it, but he knew it was the truth. Even though Muraki had kissed him first, he had returned the affection. He'd kissed Muraki...willingly.

Another's footsteps echoed down the hallway behind Tsuzuki, but he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to hear.

"I did. I kissed him. And...it wasn't as horrible as I-..."

Hisoka sped up, sensing that Tsuzuki was alright, but not wanting to chance it again.

"Tsuzuki, what happened? You were gone for a long time and..."

Hisoka reached out to grab Tsuzuki by the arm when suddenly a vision hit him. A memory. In the vision his hand over Tsuzuki's wrist was replaced by a larger, far paler one, gently lifting Tsuzuki's hand to his own lips. As the hand rose, so did Hisoka's eyes. Muraki. His silvery gaze pierced Hisoka's mind like a knife and he tried to look away. But what happened next was an even more unusual vision. Hisoka watched from afar as Tsuzuki leaned forward and kissed the doctor. Muraki was surprised at first, but no doubt pleased.

At realizing what he'd just seen, Hisoka backed away, his back brushing against the wall.

"You kissed him! You kissed...Muraki. Whatever spell he has over you..."

"No it's not that. I...it's just..." Tsuzuki stammered, waving his hands frantically to make up for his lack of words.

"Listen Tsuzuki, I don't know what he's done to you, but I don't like it. I know you want to look out for yourself, but with Muraki...I should know! After I remembered what he did to me, I wanted revenge without anyone's help-to tear him apart with my own hands. But I didn't realize back then that I needed someone to help me; someone that...cared about me."

Those words had been difficult for the boy to get out and Tsuzuki knew it. It obviously meant that Hisoka was concerned about him and Tsuzuki was now feeling the guilt of his previous actions.

"Hisoka..."

"I know I've told you this before, but it's all I can do. Just be careful for now. But damn it, if I could kill that heartless bastard I would. So the second he does something he shouldn't, just let me know and I'll shoot him." he vowed. His words were as ice.

_Be careful?_

Everyone was saying it, but what was he really supposed to do? Every time he stepped into a room alone with Muraki was a risk. Just avoid being alone with him. That was difficult. He couldn't bear to bother the others to stay with him throughout the day. And even if he could, Muraki seemed to show an interest in him while he slept. Tsuzuki shivered at the thought as he and Hisoka walked down the hall together, casting tall shadows on the floor behind them in the poor lighting.

"So Tsuzuki..." Hisoka spoke up after a long silence had passed between them. "I was wondering, how long do you think you'll have to be Muraki's partner for?" he asked.

"Hmm...well I don't know. The Boss and Tatsumi have pretty much implied that it'll just be for this mission, but I can't shake the feeling that there's something more to it than that, you know?" Tsuzuki said, placing a finger to his temple to indicate he'd been thinking about it.

Hisoka couldn't help but let a smile slip. Tsuzuki once more appeared comical and it was evident he'd returned to his happy self once again.

"Yeah, I was thinking that myself. But what does he want? And why's The Count in on it? I know he may be a strange guy, but I don't think he's one to make deals with humans, let alone Muraki." Hisoka responded, happy to once more be talking with Tsuzuki.

Suddenly Tsuzuki stopped walking as an idea hit him. "Wait...what if it's not a _deal_? What if The Count is...I don't know...looking after him?"

"What are you saying?" Hisoka questioned.

"We have to find out why he's here!"

"Hold on! Are you just going to run in there and ask? I don't think he'll just come right out and tell you." Hisoka said firmly.

Tsuzuki turned his head, not knowing what to say.

"I have an idea." Hisoka said to Tsuzuki's delight.

Hisoka said nothing more of his plan as they walked back to Muraki's room, but Tsuzuki knew what he was going to do. If Muraki was truly thinking about this Saki person so much, then there was a chance Hisoka would be able to read his emotions. They noticed the door looming menacingly before them, foreboding and yet at the same time, willing them inside. There was no light beneath the door, so it was possible he was asleep. Tsuzuki twisted on the doorknob, his hands shaking and heart racing...to see Muraki asleep in his bed. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to him, marveling at how strangely placid he appeared. Hisoka looked sick.

"I don't like seeing him like that." Hisoka murmured cautiously to Tsuzuki, trying not to wake Muraki.

Tsuzuki nodded and moved closer to Muraki, trying to make sure that he was asleep. Hisoka looked anxiously back at Tsuzuki who was leaning over Muraki, his knee on the bed. To the average person it would look like someone trying to wake up their lover with a kiss. And if Muraki woke up right now, that's probably what he'd think. Hisoka sat beside Tsuzuki, looking down at Muraki with a hint of regret on his face.

"This should only take a minute, but...I've never tried to read him before and I don't want to be alone with him." Hisoka requested.

Tsuzuki nodded and grasped his shoulder. "Alright. But you know...you don't have to do this..."

"I told you I would, remember? Besides, I want to know myself."

Hisoka held his breath and reached his hand towards Muraki, closing the gap between him and the sleeping killer. With Tsuzuki's comforting hand on his shoulder, he reached out and lightly brushed Muraki's shoulder with his fingertips. Before he could realize what was happening, he heard a boy cry out in his mind as loud as he could: "SAKI!" Along with the cry came an emotion that Hisoka could hardly bear. He couldn't even identify it, but he knew it hurt. Hisoka let go of Muraki and turned to Tsuzuki, his eyes full of suppressed pain.

"Hisoka what..."

"I don't know...what happened. I just..." Hisoka whispered sharply, recovering from the shock of whatever emotion had hit him.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want-..."

But before Tsuzuki had finished the sentence, Hisoka once more had his hand on Muraki's shoulder, fully immersed in Muraki's thoughts. He watched with wide eyes as the room changed to a larger and a lot darker room. In it sat two people: a tall and beautiful woman and a young boy. They looked very much alike, both very pale with platinum hair and silvery eyes. They were both looking over a porcelain doll with a strange kind of loving concern.

"Look Kazutaka we fixed it. She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" The woman asked, her kind voice echoing throughout Hisoka's mind.

The child nodded and smiled genuinely. "Yes mother!"

"And it's all thanks to my helper here, right?" she asked, tickling the boy's sides and pulling him close for a hug.

She kissed his forehead and held him tightly, the two laughing together.

Hisoka knew the child was Muraki, but he couldn't imagine him so truly happy...and innocent.

Another scene passed through his mind, but this time, it wasn't as joyous. Hisoka still saw the woman, but now her once brilliant silvery eyes had dulled to that of gray stone. There was a man beside her instead of the boy, her hands like claws digging into his white doctor's coat possessively. There was no expression on her face, but the man was smiling.

"So, Saki and Kazu are getting along. I'm glad. Thanks for letting us stay here." the man said, his deep voice sending a shiver of fear through Hisoka.

She said nothing, but kept holding onto him. The tall man bent towards her and kissed her neck sloppily and lustfully.

"Of course, I know you appreciate what I did. I gave you another child to love. Another child than your little Kazu." he muttered, kissing her repeatedly, still receiving no response.

"And we can be one...happy...family."

Hisoka felt awful for the woman, whom he concluded was Muraki's mother, but it was nothing compared to what he saw next.

"So...did you tell them I did it?" a sinister voice hissed.

The last scene faded into a new one...a bedroom. Hisoka watched as a tall darker-haired boy walked towards a smaller, possibly younger boy. The smaller boy nodded fiercely, backing away from the other. It was the same young boy from the very first vision except this time he didn't have his loving mother to watch out for him.

"No! No I didn't! I said I broke mom's doll! Please Saki..." the boy replied nervously.

Hisoka cringed. This was Saki?

"You're such a good little brother, Kazutaka. You look like you need a hug." Saki continued, closing in on the younger Muraki.

Muraki shook his head, still afraid.

"Oh come on, it's not like you wouldn't like that..." Saki said, becoming more and more threatening.

"I...I don't...want to." Kazu said softly.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked kindly, trying to hide his sinister intentions.

"I don't want you to touch me like you did before." Muraki protested, falling backwards onto the bed.

At seeing his surroundings, he bit his tongue to keep from crying out.

"And why not? I know you enjoyed it the last time... You said you loved me." Saki laughed, falling atop his brother.

His hands moved to Muraki's shorts, his hands delving into them, threatening to rip them from his slender legs.

"Saki!" he cried one last time before Saki's mouth claimed his own as he grabbed the covers to try and brace himself.

The scene skipped forward to what Hisoka supposed to be the aftermath of their encounter. Saki was still atop his frightened half-brother, stroking his cheek gently. Muraki looked terrified. The young boys clung to each other, Muraki actually hugging Saki.

"So Kazutaka, you can't deny that you enjoyed that." he said with a smile.

"Yes, I did Saki. I love you." There was no emotion in his voice as Saki continued to kiss and caress him.

"There is nothing wrong with what just happened. You were being good, so I rewarded you. And anything that feels good can be used as a reward, my brother. But we shouldn't tell our father about this." Saki suggested.

Muraki nodded slowly, seeming to understand.

"Good. It's our secret. We tell no one."

Suddenly Hisoka felt rather than heard a shrill noise resembling that of a scream and some sort of beast.

_I'm sorry little boy, but no exploring Kazutaka's memories!_

Hisoka had never heard a voice like it, and didn't enjoy the sound of it. Straining his powers he tried to find where the sound was coming from, he saw a large shadow. He couldn't make out a definite shape to it, but he knew it wasn't human. His strength was draining quickly and he let go. Maybe that was the demon...

"Hisoka! Hisoka are you alright? I shouldn't have let you do that; I'm sorry" Tsuzuki whispered, hugging a coughing Hisoka to his chest.

"Hey idiot, let me go; I'm fine. But I think I saw the demon he's working with. Or at least heard it." Hisoka stated, struggling to his feet.

His head was swimming and his knees threatened to give out on him as he stood up.

"Really? Did you find anything else out?"

"Yeah I did. Like how Muraki had a half-brother named Saki and...apparently they slept together...more than once."

Tsuzuki suddenly felt awful. "What? It just...it doesn't make sense..." Tsuzuki's voice rose above a whisper.

Suddenly Muraki's eyes shot open. "What doesn't make sense, Mr. Tsuzuki?" he asked accusingly.

He'd heard a lot more than either shinigami thought.

Hisoka backed away from him, but Tsuzuki stepped closer. "I was just wondering..."

"What? I suggest you tell me, or else I should like to think that you're here to sleep with me after all..."

Tsuzuki gulped nervously and shut his eyes. He had to know... "Muraki...why did you...sleep with your brother?"

Muraki looked more surprised than Tsuzuki had ever seen him before, even though it was only for a second.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, are you here to give yourself to me?" he asked eagerly, hiding his earlier frustration.

"I'm not and you're fully aware of that." he said resolutely.

Muraki heard his Tsuzuki arguing with him and wasn't about to stand for it. He moved closer to prove his dominance and Tsuzuki started to shrink back.

"If you truly do not want any affection from me at this time then I suggest you leave. You too boy." he hissed.

He was being...oddly defensive.

"Muraki..." Tsuzuki began but a glare quickly silenced him.

"Go." Muraki said flatly.

He glared for a few seconds until Tsuzuki averted his gaze. "I just want you to know that...I'm sorry." he confessed.

Muraki paused a second.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka reprimanded.

"No Hisoka...I really am sorry. We shouldn't have been here in the first place." he said.

Muraki couldn't respond to that. Tsuzuki..._apologized_ to him? He laughed.

"You're _sorry_? What's done..." he moved closer to Tsuzuki, threatening and yet enticing, "is done. Now leave, and no more talking about Saki." he insisted.

Tsuzuki couldn't help but fear him. But now after he'd heard a little about Saki, he couldn't help but feel...a little sorry for him.

"Alright. I won't ask. But..."

"Good. Goodnight Mr. Tsuzuki." he interrupted.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka had no choice but to leave the room. Looking one more time back at Muraki, they turned and walked back down the hallway.

"So Tsuzuki...do you still want to know what happened to him?" Hisoka asked as soon as he was sure they were alone.

"Yeah I do. But...I never want you to look through his memories again. For one, it's dangerous and two...I don't know why, but I want to hear it from Muraki himself. I've got a feeling that there's a lot more to him than what you saw, but I doubt Muraki and that demon are about to let us in on it. But you saw how much it's bothering him; he needs help...even though I hate to say it."

"You're going to try and...help him? Tsuzuki this is Muraki we're talking about. You were right; we shouldn't have read that much into his memories because all I wanted to do is find out why he's here. All this Saki crap...that's his business. Maybe we should forget about it." Hisoka suggested, walking further ahead.

"Maybe...but...I'm still kinda worried about him." Tsuzuki said catching up to him.

"I wouldn't be. Just leave Muraki alone." Hisoka sighed as they approached the main room again.

"But..." Tsuzuki started but was interrupted as Hisoka opened the door to the currently very loud room.

This was where he should be. Here with Hisoka and the others. Not thinking about Muraki.

Finally alone in his room, Muraki fell backwards on his bed, trying to hold back sobs. Saki...he didn't want to think about him anymore. But the demon he was working with seemed to particularly enjoy that aspect of his memory so he had to endure it. Only for a few more months... Muraki had met the demon while recovering in Kyoto at Ko Kaku Ro with Oriya on a return trip to his laboratory ruins. He'd discovered that Saki hadn't been destroyed, but rather, had been taken somewhere else. It was immediately afterwards that he met the demon still near the ruins. Their deal was simple. The demon- after showing Muraki his brother's head- agreed that he would return the head if Muraki, for 6 months could endure everything the demon chose to do. There were conditions of course. The demon wasn't allowed to physically touch him, and he couldn't attack anyone else. He fed off Muraki's energy whenever he needed to and Muraki couldn't seek help from anyone. Recently it was becoming more and more difficult to do that.

"That was a close call Kazutaka."

Muraki snapped around to see someone else standing in the room with him. He reached over to the table beside his bed and put on his glasses...and instantly wished that he hadn't. The demon had chosen to take the form of his brother.

_It's just the demon..._

"What do you want now?" Muraki asked coldly.

As soon as he spoke up, the demon shifted forms, instantly taking his monstrous true form.

"I just protected you. You should be thankful." it snarled, its wolf-like black lips curling back into a fearful grin.

Muraki ignored the creature, taking out a cigarette from the nightstand.

"I'm curious, you can take any form you wish, but you choose that of a beast- usually done by weaker demons." he said casually reaching for his lighter.

"And you take the form of an angel."

Muraki stopped for a moment.

"Saki knew what you were. That's why he had to do what he did to you. That's why I'm a little hesitant to return his head to you at the end of this." It threatened.

The animal was trying to anger him. Muraki knew how demons were and all of them were fairly similar: all of them hated humans. But this one wanted his complete destruction.

"Well I seriously hope you decide to reconsider. You're here in Ju Oh Cho. At one word, I can have as many shinigami as I want to come and kill you as quickly...or rather, slowly, as I wish." Muraki threatened with a sick grin.

"Ha, ha, ha! Me? Do you think that those mere shinigami can destroy me?" he bellowed.

"Maybe, maybe not. But whatever pieces of you they leave, I will happily finish you. You may know a little about me and my past, but you haven't a clue to my abilities."

"You're wrong Kazutaka. I know a lot more about you than you think. I know your strengths. But more than that I know your weaknesses. I control you and there's nothing you can do about that." it growled, catching a glare from Muraki.

That was how it was. Neither compromised an inch when it came to who was in charge. But the demon knew something Muraki didn't and soon the creature would try to use it to his advantage. For once, it wasn't Muraki playing puppeteer- soon...he would be the victim.

Alright, that was kind of a long chapter; had to introduce a new character you know... Took forever to get this thing done!


	6. Ch6 Love

Ch. 6

Love

"So...uh...what took you two so long?" Tatsumi asked from the table he and Watari were sitting at.

Tsuzuki was relieved to hear his friends' kind voices, so oddly different from Muraki's piercing and menacing tone.

"Tsuzuki got curious so I read Muraki's memories. But it seems like his demon friend doesn't want us to." Hisoka said from behind Tsuzuki.

"You read _Muraki's_ memories? Why ever would you do that?" Watari questioned, taking a sip from a large coffee mug he'd been drinking.

Tsuzuki hesitated for a moment and then spoke up. "Because I'm kinda worried about him. Actually, it's more than that. Muraki was...hurt as a child and...I can sympathize with him." he confessed.

The others felt sick. They knew about Tsuzuki's past and it stung for him to bring it up and all decided not to say anything. Tsuzuki looked at each of them, hoping for some sort of response. Tatsumi spoke up.

"I know you want to help, Tsuzuki. You're so kind to everyone. But there are some things that just need to be left alone. Come on, I think you should get some rest now." he said with the warmest smile he could.

Tsuzuki glanced over in the direction of Muraki's room for a moment and then sighed heavily. "Yeah...you're probably right."

The demon was gone. Muraki kept telling himself that as he tried to fall back to sleep. He wasn't afraid of it; he'd never been afraid of much in his entire life, but he didn't like it. And he most of all didn't like the dreams it was bringing to him. Some were about his mother, some about his uncle, but most were about Saki. Shakily he reached down for his broken doll, pulling her off the ground into the bed beside him. He looked at her broken face and frowned. His anger had gotten the better of him. Tenderly he laid her on his pillow, smiling in satisfaction. Oriya was right; he was childish. But right now he didn't care. An hour of silence passed by, the only sound was Muraki's steady breathing. Sleep wouldn't come to him no matter what he tried. He tugged the sheets down to the foot of the bed, letting his feet touch the ground, nearly jumping at the sound of the shrill squeaking of the bed. Only one solution to his restlessness. Go find Tsuzuki.

_Maybe he'll even disregard this as sleepwalking..._

He silently walked down the hall, past the main room, pulling on his...or rather, Oriya's, borrowed yukata. Past the meeting room and Hisoka's room to a closed door he knew Tsuzuki lived behind. His hands lightly fell on the door, praying it wasn't locked. He turned the knob cautiously, taking a step inside. He knew this was overstepping his boundaries, but he needed Tsuzuki now. Maybe Tsuzuki would be angry about it, but at least it was better than being alone. His bare feet touched the carpet, such a different texture than the cold tile of the hallway, and he closed the door behind him. It was dark, all except a small spot of moonlight coming from an open window. And there was Tsuzuki. His beautiful features illuminated by the soft moonlight, Muraki couldn't help but smile.

"Mr. Tsuzuki," he murmured, inching closer to the sleeping shinigami, "You are mine to look at...and you are also mine to touch..."

Bending down over Tsuzuki's sleeping form he placed a kiss on his forehead. "My...beloved..."

At this, Tsuzuki opened his eyes and nearly shouted. Muraki was now sitting on his bed, his arm on Tsuzuki's pillow behind his head, staring fondly down at him.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuzuki asked as calmly as possible. He didn't want to wake Tatsumi or any of the others, or upset Muraki for that matter.

"I...want to stay here." Muraki confessed.

"Why? I see you every other minute during the day..."

"I was just thinking about...things and..."

Muraki was silenced by an unexpected hug. He was now being held, not even forcefully by the one person he desired more than anyone else in the world.

"Muraki?"

Silence. Muraki knew that if he spoke, he might reveal how upset he truly was. Maybe Tsuzuki would let him stay like this. No. He probably wouldn't. Enjoying every second he could, Muraki tightened his embrace. And then, to his surprise, Tsuzuki returned the hug. To Tsuzuki, it was simply an act of comforting his partner. To Muraki...

Tsuzuki held him, smiling even as he did this.

"I don't know exactly what happened to you, but I know you aren't happy about it. You may have slept with Saki, but you regret that now don't you?" he asked.

Muraki buried his face in Tsuzuki's warm nightshirt, closing his eyes. "Mr. Tsuzuki...I would have given my life and yours just to have another chance at killing him. But...when I made that decision, I didn't hate him. In fact, it's taken fifteen years to admit this to myself; I was in love with him. Even if we were brothers, even if he hated me." he admitted, sighing heavily.

Tsuzuki couldn't believe it. After all that, this "traumatic" experience had been brought on by lust?

"Wait a minute, so he...didn't rape you? Then why are you so upset over that?" Tsuzuki questioned.

Muraki didn't respond immediately, but rather his attention had moved to Tsuzuki's shirt that was, unfortunately, still buttoned. His eyes had grown used to the darkness of the room and he knew at that moment he couldn't have been much happier. Saki had receded from his thoughts and all he had to think about was Tsuzuki. Maybe now he could reveal a little more of his past to Tsuzuki while they were getting along. Or...was it more than that? Here they were, once enemies, brought together by unusual circumstances and now holding each other as if they were lovers? Muraki loved the attention, but knew this would only last until he revealed his past.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, we've known each other for nearly a year, correct? Would I willingly submit myself to some wretched human's pleasures?" he questioned.

"What? But...but you just said it wasn't rape! Which is it?" Tsuzuki inquired impatiently.

Muraki smiled and held Tsuzuki's hand, their fingers interlaced. "I don't know. I've told you once already that I loved him, so I suppose I deserved what happened. That day, from what I remember, I'd just come home and there he was. Sitting on my bed just smiling at me. We'd both had a bad day so I thought I'd hug him. By then, we'd already kissed once or twice before, so we knew there was..._something_ between us. And we continued from there; Saki of course taking charge. All I really remember clearly is that about halfway through he stopped to tell me to shut up. It wasn't until it was all over that I realized I'd been..."

_I'd been crying the entire time._

He choked on the last word, only thinking the end of the sentence. The only other person he'd told was Oriya, and that was difficult even with Oriya's gentle demeanor. His chest rose and fell rapidly, his breaths quickening with every passing moment. If he started crying...Muraki bit his tongue with extreme subtlety to stay in control. But Tsuzuki sensed it.

"Oh Muraki I...you really were raped weren't you?" Tsuzuki's voice was filled with genuine concern as he pulled Muraki into his arms once more.

Biting as hard on his tongue as he could without drawing blood, Muraki closed his eyes, trying not to have to respond.

"Mr. Tsuzuki...that's enough for tonight. I've told you things were different at that time. He was the first and last person I can say I felt...love for. But you must remember; I was different back then. I was weak and he used that. So it's alright." he said, his familiar smirk playing across his lips.

"Besides I must admit I've done similar things myself. As you are well aware." Muraki continued, nuzzling Tsuzuki's neck.

"..." the brunette was silent, hating the way Muraki touched and kissed him. And yet...he wasn't completely disgusted by it anymore.

"And I did as you asked, so you'll allow me to stay here tonight. That was our deal, correct?"

Tsuzuki looked down at him. Muraki had closed his eyes and appeared to be falling asleep. "Yeah...yeah I guess it was." he agreed, reluctantly.

"Good. Sleep well my dear friend." he murmured, yawning.

"Uh yeah. You too." Tsuzuki said.

And with that, they were both quiet. Tsuzuki shifted in his sheets, trying to be comfortable, avoiding contact with Muraki as he did so. Tsuzuki smiled. For all of the stress Muraki must have been feeling, he appeared a lot happier now that he was here. Seeing Muraki in such a peaceful state, Tsuzuki closed his eyes as well.

_I've done some good after all. I guess he can sleep here for tonight. He shouldn't be alone right now. _

After a few minutes, Tsuzuki realized he couldn't stay awake for much longer. Muraki was already in a deep sleep. "Goodnight Muraki." he whispered, pulling the sheets up to his neck.

Sunlight crept in through the window as Tsuzuki stretched his arms with a yawn. Before he could jump out of bed, a hand reached up from under the covers and grabbed his wrist. He nearly yelled, but then remembered Muraki had stayed with him the past night and realized he was still here.

"Mm...you talk a lot in your sleep, Mr. Tsuzuki. I'm still tired..." Muraki complained.

Tsuzuki laughed uneasily. "Well you _move_ a lot."

The entire night had been filled with very uncomfortable positions, probably due to Muraki's habit of sleeping alone. Once Tsuzuki found Muraki's head in his lap, sprawled out sideways on the bed, while another time, his hands had found a warm area to spend a few moments.

"We make a good pair, ne?" Muraki asked playfully, rubbing his eyes and turning over onto his back.

His hair was in disarray and he looked sleepy. His yukata had begun to fall from his shoulders and was now more appealing than ever. Tsuzuki shook the thought from his head and moved to the edge of the bed, sitting upright. "You got to sleep here last night, that's all." he said slowly.

Muraki felt sick and looked downward, trying to avoid Tsuzuki's gaze.

"Mr. Tsuzuki...do you truly hate me so much as to deny me my one night with you?" he asked, once more upset by his words.

Tsuzuki sensed his discomfort and looked back at him, feeling a little guilty for what he'd said.

"Muraki I didn't mean to be that cold, but sometimes I don't like how you constantly pursue me. I'm sorry, I really am, but I don't feel that way about you. Recently I've been able to get along with you much better, but I'm not in love with you or anything." Tsuzuki said as kindly as he could.

Muraki wanted to hear no more of this. He knew Tsuzuki had _some_ feelings for him, even if it wasn't much, he didn't care. But it _had_ to be more. At least, that's what Muraki told himself. All of those killings, every last one was for Tsuzuki.

_I would kill for you. I would **die** for you! _Muraki screamed these words repetitively in his mind, anger and frustration gradually building.

"Mr. Tsuzuki please don't. You know...how I..." he murmured, his voice faltering.

"How do you even feel about me? You don't believe in love, so what is it? Lust? If it's lust then why are you pursuing me so fiercely? I don't understand you and I doubt I ever will, Kazutaka Muraki." Tsuzuki said, crossing his arms.

Muraki's eyes widened in shock. "You doubt my devotion to you? After everything I've done for you?"

Tsuzuki didn't answer. He no longer wanted to argue with Muraki. It wasn't worth it. Without looking back at him, Muraki slipped out of the room, not even bothering to retrieve his glasses that he'd placed neatly on the floor beside the bed. Tsuzuki waited until he no longer heard his footsteps in the hallway and walked over to Muraki's glasses, delicately lifting them off the floor. Rimmed with silver of similar luster to Muraki's human eye. Tsuzuki could hardly keep Muraki out of his mind. Their night together had been nice; it had been a long time since he'd felt so comforted. Even though it was Muraki, Tsuzuki had felt safe and protected with him. And not to mention, loved.

"I don't know what to think about him. He was raped. He's a rapist. He was a victim. He takes victims. I don't even think _he _knows what to think of himself." he said aloud, cleaning the glasses with his nightshirt.

_Maybe I'll never figure him out. But...I'd like to give him a chance. At least while he's here. _

_No one can love a monster like you. _

Muraki buried his face in his own pillow, wishing that for a moment, he could stop thinking about his past- and Tsuzuki. The demon was getting to him and he knew it. This was one of the more difficult challenges he'd dealt with and he doubted he could stand another day with it here controlling his every move. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw a fuzzy shadow appearing beside him on the bed.

"Why do you even bother with that man? You could seduce any woman you want, but for some reason, you chose to go after this 'Mr. Tsuzuki' and make him fall in love with you. Or are you still denying you know the meaning of love? How strange you are. Falling in love with your own brother and then forgetting you know what love is?" the creature taunted, its white teeth shining in the light of the room.

_I can't love Tsuzuki. If I love Tsuzuki, he'll take advantage of that. Even though he's Tsuzuki, I don't want it to happen again. _

Muraki would never admit to the demon what he was thinking and decided to play it off as if it meant nothing to him.

"Interesting don't you think?" was all he could say before the demon began to laugh. It was a deep throaty noise that was utterly disgusting just as it was intimidating.

"You're upset now, aren't you? Go cry if you want to. More enjoyment for me. Besides I'm getting hungry, I'd like to feed off of your energy today." he laughed again.

Muraki shook his head. "The deal was that you couldn't drain my energy when you _need_ it. Right now, I don't think you do." he sighed.

"Oh really? Fine. I'll give you some time alone; I've got more important things to do than listen to you complain about your boyfriend." it growled, once more returning to a large cloud of black mist.

As soon as the animal had left, Muraki let himself fall back against his bed. He was so tired and staying with Tsuzuki had only kept him awake. Just watching the beautiful man sleep next to him was incredible. His heart had raced whenever his leg happened to touch Tsuzuki's. It had taken every ounce of self control to stay away. Tsuzuki had no idea how much he needed him. But what Tsuzuki and the demon had said was getting to him. Was he really in _love_ with Tsuzuki? No. He shook his head. If he fell in love with Tsuzuki, it would only lead to more problems. But...what if he did love Tsuzuki after all? He'd always lusted after him, and only until they met on the Queen Camellia did Muraki realize he felt so strongly about him. And now he wanted Tsuzuki even more for his own. Last night was proof enough. Muraki shut his eyes tightly. Without his glasses, he was getting a headache, only adding to his current discomfort. In a few moments he was fast asleep; he couldn't stay awake any longer. For now he could only relive in his mind, his night with Tsuzuki. He'd even gotten the chance to kiss him a few times. Just thinking about tasting Tsuzuki's soft lips once more was making him want the elusive man even more. And then he let out a sob. His eyes were glazed with tears and it took determination to keep from crying. Everything was mounting up against him. It was his demon's doing- he knew that, but still couldn't prevent it. If Tsuzuki knew what was happening, maybe he would help? Muraki shook his head.

_I don't want sympathy or pity. Not from him, or anyone for that matter. Besides, he knows some of my past, but doesn't show so much as a frown. What does he even think of my being here? He let me stay with him. He let me kiss him. He lets me desire him. If he hated me, he would make me leave...wouldn't he?_

Oriya could help. At least to relieve some stress. His eyes roamed the room for his cell phone and found it set atop the aging nightstand beside his bed. He reached for it, smiling as he picked it up. It clicked softly as it opened up, the numbers shining green.

_What should I tell Oriya about this? Do I love Tsuzuki? What do I feel for him anyhow? _

As he slowly dialed each number, each one beeping as he did so, he thought back on the time he'd spent with Tsuzuki here at JuOhCho, ending of course at their kiss. The one Tsuzuki had responded to. With every memory, Muraki became more and more upset.

_Why did he respond? If he doesn't enjoy it, why doesn't he stop me? Why does he do this to me? Why doesn't he realize that I..._

_I love him._

_I'm in love...with Asato Tsuzuki. _

His eyes were wide with fear at this realization. It was true. As much as he hated to admit it, he had fallen in love. His legs felt weak and he sank from the bed, leaning up against it on the floor. His entire body shook with fear and sorrow. Love was the last thing he wanted or needed at the moment. Let alone unrequited love.

The phone rang for a few seconds before someone picked it up. Muraki sighed in relief. It was Oriya and not one of his workers.

"Hello?"

Oriya's concerned tone was answered by a plaintive whimper from the other side of the phone, hissing into the receiver. He'd already lost control.

"I take it that it's you, Kazutaka. How are you holding up over there?" he questioned, his pulse quickening at the sound of Muraki's distress.

Muraki sat upright, blinking away tears.

"Oriya...I...I love him."

In that instant, Oriya knew what he meant. And he knew why it was such a significant matter. Tsuzuki was the first person he'd been in love with since Saki...for fear of being hurt.

"Kazu I don't know what to tell you. Just be careful, alright? I don't want you ending up with another knife in your stomach." he said with a smile, trying to cheer Muraki up.

"I can't stay here with him. I want to leave but I can't. That demon has Saki. I don't even know what he wants from me anymore. From what I can tell he wants me to give up on our deal. He keeps bringing up old memories and bearable things like that, but if he knew about Tsuzuki, if he threatened _my_ Tsuzuki...I doubt I could continue with it. A broken contract with a demon like that probably has consequences, Oriya, but I doubt I could..."

"Hold on, it's alright! Listen, I'll come see you. Please, don't do..._anything_ until I get there. Got it?" Oriya questioned.

No response.

"Muraki you'd better not..."

A monotone beeping noise was all he heard on the other side.

"That spoiled bastard..." Oriya grumbled and slammed the phone onto the receiver.

Muraki sat alone once more on the floor of his bedroom, his cell phone beeping incessantly on the floor. His features were even paler than usual, his eyes wide.

"I...I didn't hang up the phone."

A sudden feeling of nausea washed over him as another presence entered the room. Muraki was right. He hadn't done it...the demon had.

"Of course you didn't hang up on Miburo Oriya, you monster."

Muraki slowly turned around, shivering at the power of the demon. This was its true energy. It had been disguising its energy the entire time. Taking a deep breath he stood up, his legs shaking slightly in exhaustion and fear. With a smirk, he spoke out to it.

"I hope you know that was going against our rules. No physical interfering. I'm afraid that..."

It just laughed. "Well I don't think you know what you're doing. You don't have anything that I want, other than a little enjoyment. I have your brother, so you shouldn't try to bargain with me. I own you, and I think its time for me to take my reward from you." it mused, one of its many tails lashing about the room in anticipation.

Muraki fell silent. "Re-reward? What reward? I was told nothing of that!" he stammered, for once feeling afraid.

"Ha! I hadn't planned to tell you about that! I only have one wish. One easily granted by you. It took awhile for me to think of what I wanted- I almost decided I would drain you completely of your energy for myself, but then decided against it. What I want is something you've almost nearly taken for yourself." it grinned maliciously, licking at one of its large canines with its black tongue.

Muraki inclined his head to listen to the monstrosity before him; only able to guess at what the thing wanted.

"I want..." The behemoth crawled forward, pulling its girth along the floor sluggishly towards its victim.

"I want..."

Muraki took a step backwards apprehensively awaiting the demon's request.

"I want Tsuzuki's life. Bring him to me and you will have your brother." it laughed, a large puddle of saliva dripping from its fangs onto the dark-carpeted floor.

_It knows. The demon knows. Tsuzuki is mine! Tsuzuki is mine to hurt! He is mine to kill! He is mine...to love..._

"You...you will require no such thing from me!" Muraki spat, unable to control his anger any longer.

"Ha ha ha! I just did, Kazutaka Muraki! You will do it or I'll destroy your...**_beloved_** brother."

_Beloved._ The word rang itself over and over through Muraki's mind a thousand times over, emphasizing his growing madness. Now, there was no hiding his emotions. No more façade. Which, as he realized immediately, had been used to protect his heart from further pain, was all that kept him from falling deeper into insanity.

"But what do you need with him? What value do you see in his demise?!" he yelled, the demon delighting in every shout.

"I don't think you should be asking that. There are things in the demon world that don't concern mortals like you. I've been targeting Asato Tsuzuki for some time, even before meeting you. But knowing that you are in love with him does make this..."

One of its tails lashed out from behind and before Muraki could counter the attack, quickly shot across the room, cutting his cheek. To Muraki's horror, it inched forward and licked the blood that formed from the wound.

"All the more delicious." It whispered cruelly, falling into a fit of laughter.


	7. Ch7 VICTIM STATUS

Chapter 7

VICTIM STATUS

Hi everyone! Yumi here! This is by far, the loooongest chapter I have ever written, just because I'm reeeally trying for things not to happen to fast in Muraki and Tsuzuki's relationship! Please be patient. Hope everyone likes it!

"Muraki's upset with me. I know he is. But I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it!" Tsuzuki turned to Hisoka, rather frustrated with Muraki's almost childish behavior.

The two were eating a late breakfast together with Watari, 003 on his shoulder, and Tatsumi alongside. Muraki was still in his room, and to Tsuzuki's knowledge, probably still sulking about what had happened earlier. And only Tsuzuki seemed to mind.

"Well what do you expect from him? He's been awfully persistent lately, even with us here to watch him." Watari mused, eagerly taking a bite of Tsuzuki's abandoned- and slightly burned- toast.

Tatsumi looked over at Tsuzuki who didn't seem to notice Watari had stolen his breakfast. "Tsuzuki, you haven't touched your food. Are you so upset that you can't _eat_?" Tatsumi asked gently, rubbing Tsuzuki's shoulder. He shook his head.

"I don't know. But it's just…I'm beginning to lose reasons to hate him. Muraki hasn't been unkind to me. He really hasn't at all. Last night…I let him sleep with me."

Tatsumi could have died right then. Tsuzuki had…slept with someone so suddenly? Even after _they _had been together…

"You what???!" yelled Hisoka and Watari in unison.

"We didn't do anything at all, honest!!!" Tsuzuki waved his hands in protest.

"I'm sure…" Watari teased.

"No I didn't! He just…he was upset over something so I thought he needed some company. That's all I promise. It wasn't a big deal." Tsuzuki insisted.

Tatsumi tried not to listen. He knew Tsuzuki wouldn't just sleep with Muraki without his reasons, but he couldn't shake the fact they had been together. Tsuzuki wouldn't lie, but he also wouldn't tell anyone if Muraki raped him. Maybe he had been harassed! Tatsumi wasn't about to stand for it. But what if Tsuzuki was falling for Muraki? No. He wouldn't be able to take that. Not Muraki. Tsuzuki's denial rang through his head as he slid his chair back, trying to get up from the table. Quietly, he got up from the table and slid in his chair into the table.

"Tsuzuki, I…I'm sorry…" he murmured, walking away.

"Wait, Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki called after him.

Watari didn't even hesitate as Tsuzuki got up to follow him. Whatever matters they still had to resolve, he wanted no part of it. 003 squeaked as Watari patted his head. "I'm sure things are ok…"

"Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki called.

Tatsumi stopped walking, not wanting to make Tsuzuki think he was being ignored.

"Tatsumi…can I explain what happened? Nothing bad happened, really." Tsuzuki said calmly, approaching Tatsumi.

Tatsumi looked down at his feet and sighed. "Tsuzuki, it's not that. I don't care if you're in love with him or if you like him…but…it's just…" he stuttered, unable to say any more.

"What is it?" Tsuzuki asked.

"It's just that…_you and I_…" he murmured, barely above a whisper.

Tsuzuki felt awful. He and Tatsumi had been a couple for nearly two years. Two years of nothing more than a few kisses, hugs, and dates. And sometimes Tsuzuki felt that there could have been much more. Neither broke up with the other; it was more of a mutual decision. Not even that actually. The two had become less and less affectionate towards each other, just declining to the current friendship that they had.

"I'm sorry Tatsumi. I…I don't know what to do. I still care about you, it's just that…"

Tatsumi caught himself. He was trying to win Tsuzuki back. And thankfully he realized before it was too late, that the struggle was futile.

"Oh no, it's not that! I'm not trying to impose, but…I just want you to be happy. And I really don't think that Muraki is…" Tatsumi stopped.

Naturally, Tatsumi was a kind-hearted person. Muraki was one that managed to upset him constantly. And now that Tsuzuki had allowed Muraki to have his way, he was even _more_ upset.

"I know you don't like him." Tsuzuki stated, looking at the floor remorsefully.

Tatsumi stared intently at him. "But…do you?" he asked as his heart pounded nervously in his head.

Tsuzuki turned to face Tatsumi, his cheeks reddening. "Oh? Uh…well…I can't say that I hate him all that much, you know. He's not that bad, really he's not. But I'm still nervous about being around him. He's still so aggressive, even if he's been nicer about it lately." Tsuzuki thought aloud.

Tatsumi slid his hands into his pockets, trying not to appear too upset. "I see. Well, as long as it doesn't interfere with your case or anything. And I know I tell you this all the time, but please do be careful with him. You forget…he tried to kill you. And if he doesn't like you anymore, I wouldn't put it past him to try again."

Tsuzuki stopped. Tatsumi really thought he was falling for Muraki.

_Could he be right? Do I care that much about Muraki after all?_

"What? No, I wasn't thinking of…going out with him or anything. I just think he's gotten a little more bearable." Tsuzuki said aloud, more to himself than to Tatsumi.

Tatsumi sensed the doubt in Tsuzuki's tone and knew at once that it was a matter Tsuzuki himself didn't know. He decided no matter what, Tsuzuki's happiness came first.

"I…guess I'll trust you on this, Tsuzuki. But I still recommend that you be careful with him. He did try to kill you after all and if- if he doesn't like you any longer, I wouldn't put it past him to try it again." he said quietly, clenching his fists inside his deep jacket pockets.

"Don't worry about me, really. It's nothing important. It…really isn't. Even if I did have feelings for him, it wouldn't be serious." Tsuzuki admitted, without realizing what he'd said.

"Oh no! I mean, I _don't _have feelings for him, but I'm saying that if I did…" he started, before Tatsumi interrupted him with a soft chuckle.

"It's alright. As I said before, if it doesn't interfere with anything, than I don't see anything wrong with it." Tatsumi lied, trying as best he could to smile.

"But I don't!" he insisted once more.

Tatsumi nodded silently and smiled. "All the same, good luck with it, Tsuzuki. I'll always…be right behind you." he promised, trying not to interfere any longer.

The shorter shinigami fell silent, not knowing how to respond to that. Tatsumi and Muraki undoubtedly cared about him; that was obvious. But he and Tatsumi had proved incompatible years ago, hadn't they? As much as Tsuzuki cared for Tatsumi, he knew it wasn't enough to try at a relationship with him. No matter what, he didn't want to hurt Tatsumi. But what about Muraki? What did he really feel about Muraki? Recently, they'd gotten along and even slept in the same bed. What if he really was in love with Muraki as Tatsumi had suggested? He gulped nervously. There was only one way to find out. To test it. Go through an entire day with the mindset of giving Muraki a chance.

Tatsumi slowly walked away, clenching his fists tightly.

Why did I do that? I shouldn't have said that to Tsuzuki. Now he's probably upset with me.

"Hey Tatsumi!" Watari's energetic voice was all it took to cheer him up.

The blonde ran up to him and threw his arms around his neck. "There you are. Listen, I'm sorry about Tsuzuki…I uh…heard."

Tatsumi blushed. "Oh…"

Watari saw his anxious expression and laughed. "It's alright. Really." he assured Tatsumi, leaning his head on the brunette's shoulder.

"You're not…jealous or anything? I mean, there isn't anything to be jealous of, but just in case you are…"

Watari slowly shook his head. "I know about your relationship and I'm glad that you still care so strongly for him. Just…don't get hurt. Right now Tsuzuki's mind is focused on another."

Tatsumi placed an arm around Watari's shoulders. "Do you really think Tsuzuki's going to fall for him after all?" he asked.

"I think it's already happened." Watari concluded; his voice more solemn than usual.

Tatsumi nodded slowly. A moment of awkward silence passed between the couple as they stood together. It was strange enough that Muraki was living here, but to have Tsuzuki falling in love with him…

"So…what else did you want to tell me?" Tatsumi asked suddenly.

Watari stopped and thought for awhile. "Oh yes, now I remember. The Count wanted to speak with you about something. It sounded important. You should probably go immediately." he said, reaching a hand to straighten Tatsumi's tie.

"Yes. I probably should." he answered, placing a hand over Watari's.

Watari smiled and kissed his cheek. "Hurry up. I'm curious to know what he wanted anyhow."

Tatsumi began to walk away when he called back after Watari.

"Do you know anything about it?" Tatsumi asked.

Watari shook his head. "No. He didn't tell me anything about it."

Tatsumi nodded in response, trying to guess at what the Count wanted with him. No doubt it had something to do with Tsuzuki and Muraki, but he couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going on.

The large, candlelit hallway appeared threatening to Tatsumi, even though he knew there was nothing to be afraid of. He cast a glance down to his guide, Watson, his small, disfigured face showing in the warm light of the candle he held. They walked down the corridor in silence, casting long shadows on the decorative walls. They arrived at a door, its frame more decorative than all other doors than the rest, and Tatsumi at once recognized it as The Count's dining hall. On both doors were the faces of two canine demons, their deep eyes hollowed out, making them look even more threatening. They had gold rings through their noses that hung past their mouths. Watson stood on his toes and pulled on one of the rings, striking it against the thick door repeatedly, a deep knocking sound emanating throughout the hall.

"Count! Count!" he cried through the door.

On the other side, Hakushaku was sitting at his dining table, several servants waiting on him hand and foot. He had a large pile of papers on his desk and was carefully examining each. The sudden knocking caught him off guard and he nearly spilled his full glass of wine. He stood up, infuriated.

"What is that persistent yammering?! Watson, is that you?!" he yelled through the door.

Watson cautiously pushed the door open, hiding behind Tatsumi's leg. "I'm…I'm sorry, Count." he protested.

Tatsumi entered the room and bowed his head slightly. "Good afternoon." he said respectfully.

"Ah yes, Seiichirou Tatsumi. Nice to see you're doing well." The Count replied, taking a sip of wine.

His servants saw The Count had company over and left immediately.

"So what would you like to speak to me about?" he asked, taking a seat on the opposite side of the table.

The Count sighed heavily and handed Tatsumi the file he'd been looking at earlier.

"This."

Tatsumi opened the file and a large picture in the front caught his eye. It was…Muraki? The doctor's pallid features made him look like a corpse. But what was more fascinating about the image was a small red stamp at the bottom left corner. It read: VICTIM STATUS and there was a blank beside it. He thumbed through another set of pictures, all of which had the same stamp. Except in every other picture it said: VICTIM STATUS: Deceased. Tatsumi continued to look through the file, each picture saying Deceased.

"What is this?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Something that I'm fascinated by. It seems that Kazutaka Muraki is dealing with a very dangerous demon after all. But, surprisingly, he's still alive. All other humans that have dealt with this particular demon have died only days after trying to deal with him. Up until now, no one knew why. But now we're learning the truth about it. The demon deals with the mind. None of his victims has ever been killed by his hands. All have committed suicide." The Count concluded.

"Wait. Suicide? So you're saying Muraki might kill himself?" Tatsumi asked, for once concerned about Muraki.

The Count sighed. "Well perhaps. But I doubt he would. There's too much he's working for. The demon is threatening him until he returns his brother's head to him."

Tatsumi's eyes widened. "So you're risking Muraki's life over this? Just so you can study this demon? Even if I don't like him that much, it's not fair to do that to him."

The Count instantly became more serious. "He's planning to kill himself anyhow. Or, he will once he finds out that the demon hasn't kept his end of the bargain."

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi questioned.

The Count closed the file and handed it to Tatsumi. "Muraki's brother…he's dead already Tatsumi. I just learned of it this morning. But don't tell him. Inside this file is more information on the demon…and there's another human that's also working with it. This is Tsuzuki and Muraki's case that I want them to investigate. Of course, Muraki doesn't need to know this. Don't tell him who the demon is. I'd assign them a new case, but there's nothing else going on. I'd like to keep him busy after all. "

Muraki turned over in his sleep uncomfortably. He'd been lying on his left arm wrong and now it was asleep. Groggily, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning widely as he did so. He took his arm in his hand and rubbed it gently, frowning at it. However, his attention was elsewhere.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, why are you so distant? It seems that you're fading away from me. Even when I sleep, I can't see you as clearly as I did before. Is it because the demon is forcing this upon me, or is it because…" he stopped abruptly, setting his feet on the floor.

"I have to kill you."

Muraki quickly dressed himself, folding his yukata and setting it on his bed. He found his suit and tie that had been folded neatly over a chair. He smiled. There was never a mess in his room; everything was always where it needed to be- even when he was little. And now, of all times, was when he needed to know where _everything_ was.

He pulled a drawer open and reached inside and winced as a sharp object brushed his hand. His lips curled back into a sadistic smile as he gripped the small blade in his palm. This was his only option- to kill Tsuzuki and Saki. Then, he would have no regrets and could die happy. Or, that's what he told himself.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, if I kill you and take my own life…would you realize how much I love you then?" he whispered to himself, carefully hiding the knife inside his coat sleeve.

He didn't know whether the demon wanted to kill Tsuzuki itself, or whether he was supposed to, but he knew that it had to be done one way or the other. He buttoned his shirt and glanced in a small mirror. A thin line of blood ran from his cheek down to the bottom of his chin. It was the demon's scratch. He touched the wound and gritted his teeth at the sudden twinge of pain. It was too long for a bandage to cover it, but he knew he had to hide it. Muraki placed a hand against the cut, focusing his energy on it but didn't have enough to heal it. But with the energy he did possess, he could conceal the wound for a little while. He watched as the blood vanished from his face in an instant, his features once again pale. Securing his tie, he walked out of his room casually, closing his door lightly, walking away as if nothing unusual was going to happen. However, within, he knew this would be one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do.

The quiet hallway was infuriating as Muraki walked down the narrow passageway, keeping a hand against the walls, tracing the patterns of cracks with his forefinger. Every step he took echoed in his ear, reminding him of what he was doing and he nearly turned back…But then he heard it.

"Muraki!"

His heart nearly skipped a beat. The man he was going to kill, the man he was in love with, was walking towards him with a bright smile on his face.

I'm going to kill him. I can lure him away from here right now if I wish. And then, everything will be over. No more dreams, no more memories, no more Saki…

"Ah Mr. Tsuzuki, it's nice to see you in a good mood." Muraki muttered dryly, allowing his eyes to explore Tsuzuki's body…perhaps for the last time. As his gaze fell from Tsuzuki's waist, he noticed something. His beloved shinigami was holding his glasses.

Muraki's gaze softened for just a moment before resuming his sinister smirk.

_He brought them to me. Why would he go through that much trouble for something so small? But it shouldn't mean anything to either of us. It's just…_

"Here. I uh…found these in my room. I thought…I thought you might want them back." Tsuzuki offered kindly, holding the silver-rimmed glasses in an open palm.

The doctor smiled and placed his hands over Tsuzuki's. "I suppose I could _say_ thank you, but I'm so much better at showing you…" he smirked, moving closer.

He kissed Tsuzuki's neck and seductively brought a hand to rest on the other man's hip. As Tsuzuki's eyes widened, his hands moved further downward, resting at his buttocks.

"Muraki! Uh…"

"I think you enjoy what I do to you. But I must admit, it's a small feat to bring my _hand_ to this particular area, when my goal is really to use my…" he teased, at once noticing Tsuzuki blush.

"Don't do that!" Tsuzuki protested, pushing his arm away quickly.

"Mmm…forceful. I conclude that my statement earlier was correct. We _do_ make an excellent pair. Although I do recommend that during sex, you don't fight to hard against me; I insist on taking you." he laughed, throwing his arms around Tsuzuki's waist, trying to taunt him.

"Mura-…!"

As Tsuzuki opened his mouth in a final protest, Muraki kissed him forcefully, gripping the sides of Tsuzuki's face. His tongue ravenously explored every dark corner of Tsuzuki's mouth, claiming him as his own. Tsuzuki moaned into his unyielding mouth as Muraki's hand began to move along the front of Tsuzuki's pants in the same manner as his tongue. It was annoying…annoying and utterly erotic.

_I have to give him a chance. I promised myself I would…_

Tsuzuki forced his hands against Muraki's chest, trying to push him away. It only added to the passion of their kiss, or so Muraki thought as he struggled to control his partner. Becoming a little more gentle, Muraki eased Tsuzuki's tongue into his mouth and soothingly rubbed his own against it. With every movement, Muraki felt he was losing his composure. He let out a soft moan of longing as he moved his knee into the space between Tsuzuki's legs, hoping desperately to arouse him.

_Mr. Tsuzuki! Resist me! Please! I love you, I love you…Let me hate you…let me love you…_

Tsuzuki sensed Muraki's desperation and gently eased the taller man off of him, Muraki slowly stopping, ending with a few final kisses to Tsuzuki's neck and collarbone.

"Muraki…that was…" Tsuzuki wanted to say 'amazing', but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

The tall doctor nodded understandingly and took Tsuzuki's hand, interlacing their fingers. "Mr. Tsuzuki I know. I wanted to kiss you. You're just so beautiful, I had to do it. I do hope you understand, beloved." he said, caressing Tsuzuki's face with his other hand, savoring how soft his skin was.

Tsuzuki turned his head to the side, avoiding Muraki's touch as best he could.

"Listen, I've got an idea. Do you want to get started on our case today? We could…stay together today if you want. I don't have anything else I'm doing so…" Tsuzuki suggested, his cheeks reddening.

Muraki's silvery eye lit up with excitement.

"You would do that, Mr. Tsuzuki? You mean as a date?"

"Well, it wouldn't…I mean, you can call it what you want, but…" Tsuzuki broke off as Muraki quickly kissed his lips.

"That's wonderful. Where would you like to go?" he asked excitedly, taking both of his hands.

"Um…well, I think we need to ask Tatsumi where we _have_ to go for our case. But…" he looked down, eyeing their hands suspiciously, "do you think you could let me go?"

Muraki nodded and reluctantly dropped them. The two walked together side by side, towards Tatsumi's office. Anxious thoughts ran through his mind as he felt the cold metal of his knife pressed against his arm. He hoped he could get through this day without becoming too attached to Tsuzuki, but he knew it would be difficult. Tsuzuki knocked lightly and the door opened.

"Oh? Come in Tsuzuki…and Muraki." he sighed, eyeing Muraki suspiciously.

"What is it?" Tatsumi asked almost nervously, setting a large file down on his desk as if to hide it.

"Well, we were both wondering where we need to go to get started on our case. We hadn't heard any more about it, so I thought it wasn't really all that urgent." Tsuzuki said, smiling as always.

"Hmm…your case…oh yes, I remember. It's really quite…unusual. It's been The Count's special request that the two of you work on this. Tatsumi picked up the file he'd previously placed on his desk and opened it, taking out a picture.

Tsuzuki and Muraki looked intently at the person in the photograph, wearing a crimson vest with an unusual patch on it. He was waving his hand in front of a large crowd of people in front of him, caught in mid-speech with his mouth wide open. He was a middle-aged and balding man with a large beard and black beady eyes.

"There's a man in Tokyo that thinks he's been resurrected from the dead, saying it's a divine act of a demon."

He flashed them another picture. In this one it depicted a large group of people wearing the same vest and patch.

"He's formed a cult in this creature's honor and is now requiring all his followers to kill themselves after joining." Tatsumi sighed.

"So The Count doesn't want any more deaths right?" Tsuzuki questioned.

Muraki approached the desk and examined the photo.

"I think there's more to it than that, Mr. Tsuzuki." he concluded, replacing the picture on the desk.

Tsuzuki's jaw dropped. "Huh? How do you know that?"

Muraki turned to him and smiled. "Well, I do live in Tokyo. Besides, I work the emergency room mostly, and I've noticed more attempted suicides. If I recall, the preferred method is…poisoning, correct? And in some cases; bloodletting."

Tatsumi nodded. "Yes, that's correct. Alright then, you already have what you need to know. Infiltrate their ranks and disable their leader." Tatsumi concluded, quickly picking up his file of papers, struggling to keep everything in place. A few sheets fell to the floor and he bent to pick them up. As he did so, a single sheet fell from the very top of the file, turned in the air and flew to the corner of his desk. He picked up the others, apparently not noticing the one hidden behind the desk.

"Wait! Shouldn't that be a case for…another bureau? We deal with living dead and…" Tsuzuki started, ignoring the paper.

"What? Oh, well I'd like you to investigate anyhow. The man thinks he rose from the dead even though there's no record proving it. And then, the demon involved… find out about that." Tatsumi added quickly, walking from the room.

The door closed and then the two were left in silence. Tsuzuki stood there, a blank expression on his face while Muraki walked over to the paper beside Tsuzuki's desk. He stooped to pick up the paper when Tsuzuki noticed what he was doing.

"Wait! Wait Muraki, that's Tatsumi's!" he cried, running over to Muraki at full speed.

In a second, Muraki sensed what would happen next. The cord from Tatsumi's laptop was sticking up on the floor and Tsuzuki tripped over it. With a yell, he tumbled downward, hitting the ground with a thud. Muraki sighed heavily and turned around, crumpling the paper and stuffing it in his pocket. Tsuzuki was rubbing his eyes, his puppy ears showing. "Ouch…"

Muraki couldn't help but smile. He knelt beside Tsuzuki and kissed his lips. "Better?" he teased, his nose inches from Tsuzuki's.

"Well you didn't have to steal Tatsumi's paper. You should put it back where you found it." Tsuzuki said nervously.

"Oh? I'm curious what it's about. So I'd like to keep the paper, if that's alright with you." he insisted.

"But…"

"If you want it so bad, then take it back." Muraki teased, unbuttoning his white coat.

Tsuzuki smiled and almost lunged after him when he realized what was going on. As Muraki held out his arms, Tsuzuki turned away, blushing.

"No. I'm not playing any of your games today." he insisted, crossing his arms tightly around his chest, protectively.

Muraki walked up behind Tsuzuki, casually resting his chin on Tsuzuki's shoulder.

"You can be so childish, my dear." he muttered, closing his eyes. Before Tsuzuki could respond, Muraki placed his hands on Tsuzuki's shoulders, gently massaging them.

"Muraki stop tha-…ahh…" Tsuzuki sighed deeply, trying not to moan. Muraki knew exactly what he was doing.

"Stop what, Mr. Tsuzuki?" he questioned, continuing to knead Tsuzuki's tense muscles.

The entire experience was amazing. He knew Muraki had experience with this as well as…other kinds of experience. Just thinking about Muraki's strong hands on his shoulders…Tsuzuki closed his eyes for a moment, for once welcoming Muraki's advances.

It's almost like I...don't want him to stop anymore. But...it's just because it feels so good...

With every movement, however, it was Muraki that was falling apart. Every time Tsuzuki sighed or closed his eyes...Suddenly, the knife he'd been carrying slipped further down and brushed his wrist. Muraki felt awful. Soon he would no longer be able to do things like this for his beloved. They would never be able to be together, and Muraki could never admit his love to Tsuzuki. He abruptly stopped rubbing Tsuzuki's shoulders and let his hands fall to his sides. Tsuzuki turned around to see what had happened, wanting the warmth of Muraki's hands to continue.

"You know that wasn't so bad, Muraki. I wouldn't mind that more often...are you ok?" he stopped.

Muraki's expression was blank, his eyes softly pleading for a kiss. He reached a hand out to Tsuzuki and as if the shinigami was in a trance, he took it without a second thought. In a second, Muraki had his arms around him, his head resting on Tsuzuki's shoulder.

"Mr. Tsuzuki..." he whispered, his voice trailing off as he kissed Tsuzuki's neck lovingly.

"Yeah?" Tsuzuki replied nervously, still allowing Muraki to kiss him.

"I..." Muraki hesitated to finish the sentence.

_I love you. I love you, Mr. Tsuzuki._

"You what? I'll listen..." Tsuzuki assured him, stroking Muraki's back.

The sudden gesture was almost too much for him. "Mr. Tsuzuki...don't do that...unless...you mean it." he insisted, digging his nails into Tsuzuki's shirt to keep himself from crying out.

Tsuzuki looked up at him nervously. "I'm...sorry. Listen Muraki, you've been good to me lately, so I think I wouldn't mind...what I mean to say is that..."

And then, for once, Tsuzuki surprised Muraki with a kiss to the lips. It was the kindest and cruelest thing he could have chosen to do Muraki at that moment. It wasn't a long kiss, but to Muraki, it was wonderful. Only Tsuzuki could create such a reaction from him.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, why did you do that?" he asked, pressing his fingers against his own lips, still feeling traces of his beloved's warmth.

"I thought you wanted me to and...I..."

Within seconds, Tsuzuki had fallen into Muraki's arms. Whether on his own will or whether Muraki had reached for him he didn't remember, but he knew he was actually enjoying it.

"Mr. Tsuzuki...give yourself to me. Please..." The doctor's hands moved to Tsuzuki's shirt, his adept fingers already toying with the buttons.

Tsuzuki placed his hands over Muraki's, trying to avert his attention. Muraki, however, wouldn't have it. With a swift movement, he twisted Tsuzuki's wrist sideways, causing the smaller man to fall to his knees.

"Ouch! Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tsuzuki cried out, trying to remove his arm from Muraki.

Muraki stared blankly at him for a moment, appearing almost child-like. His lips slowly twisted into a grin as his grip on Tsuzuki tightened.

"Taking you. I'm not waiting another moment- my body can't take your teasing any longer."

Muraki smiled and pinned Tsuzuki's arms to the floor, easily laying him on his back. Tsuzuki couldn't fight back any longer; Muraki had gravity as an advantage now.

"Please allow me to do this..."

He lay atop Tsuzuki now, resting between his legs, his head on Tsuzuki's stomach.

"Why?" Tsuzuki asked nervously as Muraki moved his head further down on his body, nearly at his groin.

"Because...I love you."

End of Chapter 7- Sorry for the _almost_ lemon, guys! I thought I'd cut it off here and let your mind decide what happens next…

Nah j/k. I'll put in some lemon in the next chapter- promise. Just…this is my first yaoi fic ever, so this should be…interesting…


	8. Ch8 The Mansion

Chapter 8

The Mansion

Muraki trembled as the words spilled from his mouth. Tsuzuki was the first person he'd dared admit this to other than Saki.

"You…what?" Tsuzuki asked, completely in shock.

"I…"

"Muraki did you mean what you just said?" he questioned, lifting his head up to look down at the older man, trying to see his eyes.

He was silent.

Tsuzuki sighed and looked down at his partner. "I just asked if you meant what you said. Did you?"

Muraki hesitated for a moment and sat up. His hand slowly crept up Tsuzuki's body, stroking his cheek gently. Muraki's cold hands were silk to Tsuzuki and he closed his eyes, indulging in the moment.

"Yes, I meant that…"

He pulled Tsuzuki's face to his own and kissed his forehead. "…with all of my being."

"Muraki…" he murmured, his eyes still closed.

"Stay with me once more." Muraki said between light kisses to Tsuzuki's face and neck.

_His whole body's cold…well…what I've touched of it anyhow._ Tsuzuki thought to himself, trying desperately to keep himself from envisioning of the rest of Muraki's body.

But he had an idea what was there. Muraki had come into his room once before with his shirt halfway off, so Tsuzuki knew about that half of him. But the rest… the _lower_ half of the beautiful man's torso…

Muraki continued his kisses, Tsuzuki's intoxicating taste arousing him. Tsuzuki was giving in as well, struggling not to moan as Muraki's velvet tongue seductively traced a line down his neck. It was then that they realized they were still on Tatsumi's floor.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, as much as I would enjoy having sex with you on Tatsumi's floor, I'm assuming you would prefer our first time together to be a bit more…intimate than that, am I correct?" he asked, rising to his feet.

Muraki held out his hand to help Tsuzuki up.

_If I take his hand, it will all be over. I can still walk away from all this. Or do I even want to? No. I can't. This isn't right!_

Tsuzuki turned his head to the side, frowning. "Muraki…we can't. I can't love you."

What Tsuzuki had said was painful to both of them. After all this. They'd been so close…so close…

"Mr. Tsuzuki, do not regret. Do not trouble yourself over this night, my dear. It…doesn't have to mean... anything to you if you don't wish it to." Muraki confessed.

Tsuzuki bowed his head and nodded. "Alright. But Muraki…"

"Yes?" he asked, ready for any condition as long as he could still have Tsuzuki.

"Would you hurt yourself that way…just for a night with me? Even if I don't…feel the same?" he asked, looking deep into Muraki's eyes.

Muraki laughed coldly and shook his head. "Of course not. I'm not giving you any more than you rightly deserve. There is no way that you can hurt me."

His voice was convincing, but Tsuzuki remembered his previous actions- especially the first time he'd learned of Muraki's traumatic childhood. There was still pain etched into Muraki's heart, whether he acknowledged it or not.

He was still human.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuzuki took Muraki's hand. Before Tsuzuki could say another word, Muraki lifted him easily from the floor and held him tightly.

Muraki knew that the best place to take Tsuzuki for this would be Ko Ka Kuro, if he could make it there with his current energy level. No. He knew he barely had enough energy to transport himself to another room in JuOhCho due to the demon's demands. Without breaking the rules of not directly harming him, the demon took every bit of Muraki's energy that it could. He had to borrow some of Tsuzuki's for this.

"We can leave immediately. If I may borrow some of your energy…"

Muraki didn't finish his sentence and drew back his lips, piercing his teeth into Tsuzuki's bare neck. Tsuzuki's eyes widened at the sudden flash of pain and he attempted vainly to flee Muraki's grasp. All Muraki did was hold him tighter.

"Muraki you bastard!!" Tsuzuki yelled at him furiously.

The bite had hurt, but what was worse was that it was _Muraki_ that was taking his energy.

"Stop it! I said I'd go along with you, but…"

Tsuzuki felt a sharp sting as a small part of his blood and life force ebbed away. But what he didn't realize was that even as Muraki lapped at the blood, he knew he shouldn't have done it. Tsuzuki still wasn't exceptionally fond of him and had never willingly allowed him to taste his energy. However, because of his involvement with the demon, Muraki was losing his own life force. Now, he hardly had enough to cover up the demon's scratch without endangering his health. The situation was awkward enough, but this sudden attack had made Tsuzuki even more nervous. Suddenly, Muraki thought of something. He could use this to his advantage after all. This would be easy. Instead of simply drinking the blood out of the wound, he had something a bit more…seductive in mind. Oriya had often remarked at Muraki's enjoyment of kink in his relationships and this would certainly fall into that category. Suddenly the feeling of pain was erased as Muraki seductively lapped at the blood that formed from the wound.

"Oh…damn it Muraki…" Tsuzuki moaned.

The steady rhythm of Muraki's tongue was driving him mad. He _knew_ Muraki was experienced in the art of seduction, but still, he could do nothing to stop the affects of the doctor's techniques. Every deliberate stroke, every playful nip, and every kiss that he placed in between was enthralling to both of them.

"Now, I think that should be enough. We can leave now." Muraki informed him, blood dripping from his pallid lips.

"Leave? What are you talking abou-…" Tsuzuki's question was interrupted by a bright flash of light.

In a split second, they had disappeared.

The strain of the transport spell had taken a greater amount of energy than Muraki had anticipated. The further they traveled, the more it took from him. He'd originally planned to bring them to Oriya's brothel, as the mood was already present for what he'd wanted with Tsuzuki, but he'd been too drained to make it all the way there. As his feet touched the ground, he felt a sudden stab of pain in his chest. He gripped his sides painfully, dropping Tsuzuki to the floor. The room he'd landed in was too dark to see if Tsuzuki was hurt or not, but there were more important things to worry about. This feeling wouldn't last long, however, it was still excruciatingly painful.

"Ugh…that didn't feel too great…where am I?" Tsuzuki whined and rubbed his throbbing head.

He was somewhere cold and dark, sprawled out on what felt like a wooden floor. Muraki was no longer holding him. In fact, Tsuzuki had no idea where he was.

"Muraki? Muraki where are you?" he called into the empty darkness.

He was answered, not by any of Muraki's usual sarcastic remarks, but by the sound of ragged breathing.

"Muraki is that you? I can't see anything."

The horrible sound stopped for a moment.

"Oh? Tsuzuki you're awake. That's…" Muraki stopped, hit by a sudden wave of pain in his side. "good…" he added through gritted teeth.

"Are…you alright?" Tsuzuki asked, jumping to his feet.

Muraki nodded, still clutching his side. "Yes, yes. Just…tired…from the spell."

"Are you sure? You don't sound good."

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." he retorted swiftly, nearly falling over. Thankfully he knew the room well that he was in and found a wall to lean against.

Tsuzuki was still trying to find him.

"Muraki…I can't see a thing, can you turn on a light or something?" he asked.

Muraki fumbled through his pockets for something and found his silver lighter. Not even the small box reflected any light in this windowless room. He clicked it on easily, the light shining in the heavy darkness.

"There are no light switches in this particular room, Mr. Tsuzuki."

"Oh…where are we?" Tsuzuki questioned, walking towards the flickering light of Muraki's lighter.

Muraki held out his hand, ordering him to stop. "Don't walk anymore. My servants haven't been here for a few days to clean, so you may step on something." Muraki requested. Tsuzuki watched as the light moved back away from him. Suddenly, there were two lights. Then three. Then four. More and more lights were lit, the room slowly loosing its threatening darkness. Tsuzuki sat down obediently right where he stood, not wanting to break anything that could be on the floor. Still, more candles were being lit.

"Muraki? Uh…how many candles are in this room?"

Muraki laughed. "More than I care to light." he said, continuing to light more and more candles.

"What is this place? From what you mentioned earlier about your servants, I'm guessing we're in your house. But where are we exactly?" he asked, finally able to see the floor.

He nearly jumped back in shock. Dolls. Antique porcelain dolls were strewn across a decorative wood floor. Not only on the floor, but some were sitting on a large bookshelf that stretched from the floor to the ceiling on the wall across from the door. In the opposite corner was a table with pins, doll gowns, thread, and broken doll pieces.

"This room…was my mother's. She worked out of this room, making and repairing dolls. I've kept it the same, adding new dolls now and then to her collection. As you're already aware, I collect them myself, but as a hobby rather than profession." Muraki said, bending down to pick up one of the dolls on the floor.

He set it back on the bookshelf with the other dolls.

"I apologize for the mess." he said, straightening out the doll's dress and hair.

Tsuzuki looked at each doll, noticing how lovely they looked in the candlelight. But even more than that, he noticed how attractive _Muraki_ looked in the candlelight.

"I suppose you're wondering about the lighting, correct?" Muraki asked, picking up several dolls and replacing them on the shelf.

"Well, I was, but I didn't think it was important enough to ask about." Tsuzuki knelt on the ground to help, but Muraki waved his hand for him to stop.

"You're my guest, I'd rather you not clean up after me. But anyhow, my mother preferred candlelight while working because she loved the affect the warm candlelight had on the dolls she created. There's a certain glow that fire has that can't be captured by the florescent lighting used by most people now."

Muraki's sensual voice added to the soft glow of the candles was making Tsuzuki more and more happy to be here with him. He couldn't help imagining himself with Muraki, lying with him in the candlelit room.

"So are we…staying here for this?" Tsuzuki asked nervously.

Muraki shook his head. "No. Not this room. It is my mother's after all, regardless if she's dead or not."

Tsuzuki felt awful for suggesting it. "Oh no, I was just curious! I didn't expect you to do anything in here…"

"That's fine. I know now how much you want me. Right on the floor of my mother's room…" Muraki laughed, causing Tsuzuki's cheeks to redden deeply.

He moved over to Tsuzuki, kissing his cheek teasingly. "Come on. I think my own room is best for this." he said, taking Tsuzuki's hand, kissing the back gently.

He pulled him along, leaving the room of dolls behind. They walked quickly together, Tsuzuki saying nothing as the beautiful light dimmed from his vision. The hall they traveled was getting darker and darker and Tsuzuki clung to Muraki's arm, making sure he didn't run into anything. For a moment, Tsuzuki could see completely nothing, the hall as dark as the doll room. He heard a sharp click and a wooden door creaked open. A bright light within assailed Tsuzuki's eyes as he and Muraki entered this room. It was brighter than Muraki's doll room, but still as beautiful.

Tsuzuki's jaw dropped. Before him lay an enormous king-sized bed with an ornate ebony headboard.

"I'm sorry I wasn't prepared for your visit, my dear, so we'll have to be without wine for now." Muraki said politely, closing the door behind him.

Tsuzuki was too awestruck by the large bed before him, with its deep burgundy comforter and a black fur blanket folded at the foot of the bed.

"Wow. This is your room, huh? You've lived in _here_ all your life?" Tsuzuki questioned, running a hand along the plush fur, marveling at how feather-soft it was.

"Of course not. I had another room elsewhere in this house. But at any rate, would you like some wine? I apologize again for my lack of preparations." Muraki asked, walking over to Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki shook his head. "No, it's fine."

Muraki smiled and hugged him from behind, Tsuzuki snuggling into his warm embrace.

"I had hoped you would say that. No wine rivals your taste, my love." Muraki confessed, nipping Tsuzuki's ear playfully.

Tsuzuki shivered at the feeling, allowing Muraki to slide his hands into his shirt. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Slowly they made their way towards the large bed, Tsuzuki hesitantly holding Muraki's hands. Tsuzuki's pulse pounded in his ear as Muraki slowly pushed him over.

_What am I doing here? I'm letting him have his way with me after how long I fought against him? And why do I get the feeling this is really going to hurt? _

The large king-sized bed was incredibly soft and didn't make the slightest creak as the two lay upon it. But before Tsuzuki could appreciate the bed, Muraki was on his hands and knees, both legs on either side of Tsuzuki's stomach. He was smiling down at his prize, a devious smirk playing across his lips.

"I'd rather you not keep me waiting long, Mr. Tsuzuki. Can you remove your own clothes or would you prefer I aid you in that?" Muraki asked suddenly, causing Tsuzuki to pale.

Tsuzuki laughed nervously. "Is there any way to do this and keep my pants on?"

Muraki smiled and bent his elbows, arching his back and leaning in closer to Tsuzuki in one fluid motion.

"Yes, but I doubt you want to go back to work with stained pants." Muraki replied, lowering himself completely onto Tsuzuki, his head resting on his shoulder.

"What if I let you do to me what you want with my clothes on?" Tsuzuki asked quickly. He was running out of options.

Muraki was running out of _patience_.

"Even if we only partake in oral sex, you _will_ come. I will make sure of that." the taller man avowed, snaking his hands around Tsuzuki's waist.

Tsuzuki watched nervously as Muraki's fingers walked along the waistline of his pants and slipped inside. He slowly unfastened the lowest button. Tsuzuki couldn't help but sigh at feeling the back of Muraki's hand caressing his aching groin.

"_Muraki_…" the word escaped his barely parted lips, the taller man turning his head to listen.

Muraki trembled as the heat of Tsuzuki's breath hit his bare neck. This wasn't a dream anymore. It was real. With a fluid motion, he turned his hand the other way, his palm firmly pressed against Tsuzuki's bare flesh. He pushed forward gently against Tsuzuki's growing erection, the action sending shivers throughout Tsuzuki's entire body.

"I will…not stop this time. I have waited long enough for you. I…"

Muraki's expression changed from one of desperation to one of excitement as he pulled Tsuzuki's dark slacks from his slender legs with his left hand, still stroking Tsuzuki's hardened member with the right. With his now free hand, he pushed himself closer to Tsuzuki, his head bowed as he stared at his beloved with unrivaled intensity. And yet, even though his eyes blazed with passion, his actions showed none of it. Muraki's hand moved so slow it seemed to Tsuzuki, it wasn't even moving at all.

And then…it really did stop. Tsuzuki's mouth opened as if to protest when he caught himself. It had felt amazingly good, and now Muraki was stopping? What twisted game was he playing now?

The taller man sat back on the bed and started removing his own clothes, starting with his tie. Tsuzuki stared intently at him and frowned. This had started off embarrassing and was now becoming more and more frustrating.

"What did you do that for?"

Muraki continued to undress himself, seeming not to even notice Tsuzuki's presence. His tie, followed by his button-up shirt found their place on the floor alongside Tsuzuki's pants.

"Just a test to see how your body reacts to me. You see…"

"What?! You idiot! If you touch me_ there_ you know my body will…" Tsuzuki started and was interrupted by Muraki's gentle laughter.

"Oh no, Mr. Tsuzuki. Your body _is_ quite extraordinary, but I didn't think that you would sprout wings at my touch or anything that fantastic, as that is what you seem to imply in your accusation. I merely wanted to see how long your body could last. I want this event to be something of worth…to both of us my dear." he said softly, laying a hand flat to Tsuzuki's chest.

Muraki began to remove Tsuzuki's shirt, slowly and carefully, kissing the nape of his neck teasingly.

"And I will make sure," Muraki vowed between several kisses, "no one else." As the final button of Tsuzuki's shirt was unfastened, Muraki tore it away…as well as Tsuzuki's underwear. "No one else will ever touch you this way."

Before Muraki even finished the sentence, he was once more atop Tsuzuki, their bodies still a foot apart, but now Tsuzuki had nothing protecting himself. He was as good as Muraki's now. He looked up at Muraki and gulped nervously as the doctor descended on him, shamelessly forcing Tsuzuki's erection between his own legs. Tsuzuki's eyes widened at the warmth of Muraki's body, a sharp contrast to his frigid hands and lips. Muraki noticed Tsuzuki's shock and smiled down at him.

"I think it would be alright if I did this now."

Before Tsuzuki could say another word, Muraki once more left him wanting more, taking the time to remove his pants and underwear. Tsuzuki's purple eyes shone with wonder at finally witnessing the complete perfection that was Muraki's body. First, he realized how thin Muraki was, and yet, wasn't completely spindly either. His body was…well-toned. And something else he couldn't help from gawking at…

Tsuzuki blushed and turned his head. "Uh…"

"You can look at me in any way you wish, but…I would prefer that you at least looked at me."

"I saw you." Tsuzuki replied quickly, folding his arms protectively across his chest.

"Ah. Well in that case…" Muraki sighed and lied beside Tsuzuki (who still wouldn't look at him).

His head rested on Tsuzuki's shoulder, while a hand found a resting place on Tsuzuki's hip.

"Allow me this…" Muraki whispered seductively, kissing Tsuzuki's cheek.

His kisses moved from Tsuzuki's cheek to his neck, to his shoulder, to his chest, to his stomach…

Tsuzuki's warm flesh was intoxicatingly sweet, as Muraki had expected it to be. Slowly and seductively he wrapped his slender fingers firmly around Tsuzuki's throbbing erection and tasted the tip, smiling up at Tsuzuki deviously. Not wanting to wait for Tsuzuki's response, he brought his mouth down around it, completely devouring Tsuzuki's length. Hearing Tsuzuki's sighs of pleasure, he rubbed his tongue against the shaft, rising from the base to the tip repeatedly.

"Damn you…" Tsuzuki sighed heavily, grabbing a fistful of Muraki's silvery hair.

In silent response, Muraki closed his eyes and continued to rub Tsuzuki's cock with his tongue.

_I…won't give in. Not yet. I won't…_

Muraki was becoming more and more impatient. He slipped Tsuzuki's cock from his mouth a few inches, licking the tip teasingly and rubbing his testicles with his hand. Using his tongue and now his hands, he moved continually faster, Tsuzuki moaning loudly. Suddenly a warm liquid hit Muraki's tongue and he relented, feeling his beloved's body shiver with pleasure. As Tsuzuki's shaking subsided, Muraki removed Tsuzuki's cock from his mouth and licked the remaining cum off his lips.

"Well Mr. Tsuzuki, I trust you enjoyed that. Even if you deny that, I know your body enjoyed it." Muraki said, licking his fingers.

"Did…you enjoy that?" Tsuzuki asked.

He was still lying on his back on the bed, still breathing heavily. Muraki nodded and lay beside him.

"Of course I enjoyed that, my beloved. Why would I not?" he questioned, leaning his head to the side.

"You actually swallowed all of…"

Muraki nodded. "I'd rather take it myself than have to clean it from my sheets later. Besides, it's not as if it tastes awful."

Tsuzuki couldn't help but smile. "Well, I guess that's good."

This was actually nice. Muraki was being kind to him and…

"I'm glad I wasn't that terrible to you. Now you do something for me." Muraki insisted, smiling sadistically.

His pale hands grabbed Tsuzuki's wrists and forced them above his head. With one hand alone, he was able to keep Tsuzuki's hands in their place as he turned Tsuzuki over to his stomach.

"I've decided for your very first time, this way would be best." Muraki stated.

Tsuzuki was still in a daze from his previous orgasm and couldn't believe Muraki already wanted to continue. However, he'd begun to trust him. He could afford to allow Muraki his pleasure now. Muraki was absolutely pleased that Tsuzuki was no longer fighting his advances and decided he could finally take him. He stretched his arm over to a wooden cabinet beside his bed and pried open a drawer, fishing inside it for something. His hand stopped on a small red jar and he pulled it out, smiling to himself. He sat with his legs neatly folded to his side as he twisted the lid from the jar. A sweet aroma filled the air as he set the lid on the cabinet.

"This oil smells as good as it feels, I promise. Most of this is made from jasmine, I believe. Legend has it that the jasmine is a flower of passion, and those who dream of its delicate blossom will be blessed by the flower's spell." he said, coating his fingers with the contents. Muraki patted Tsuzuki's buttocks and rubbed a small amount along his puckered opening.

Tsuzuki gripped the sheets, bracing himself against the pain to come. However all he felt was the warmth of the oil and a slight twinge of discomfort as Muraki slid in his index finger.

"It's not…so bad…aah…" Tsuzuki sighed as another finger entered him.

Now it was painful. Muraki kept his fingers still for a moment, allowing the pain to subside, rubbing Tsuzuki's buttocks with his free hand.

"I apologize for the pain, Tsuzuki, but you must realize that for this to be good, it must be a little painful. Don't worry, I don't plan to make you bleed or anything, but…ah good. I think you're used to it now." Muraki said, moving his fingers within Tsuzuki a little.

It still hurt, but now the feeling of pain was slowly changing to that of pleasure. He knew that Muraki had touched…_something_ inside of him and was now rubbing against it, sending shivers throughout Tsuzuki's entire body.

"There. How is that now, koibito?" Muraki asked, continuing to stroke Tsuzuki.

"Better…I guess." Tsuzuki murmured quietly.

"That's wonderful…just wonderful."

Tsuzuki sighed in relief as Muraki removed his fingers.

"This will still hurt a bit, Tsuzuki. I'm going to go ahead and…" Muraki said, aligning himself with Tsuzuki's body.

Tsuzuki shut his eyes tightly and grabbed a nearby pillow to brace against what was to come. Muraki couldn't help but laugh.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, may I remind you this is just sex, not a colonoscopy." he teased.

_Sure that's easy for him to say; he's not the one on the bottom._

Muraki gently pushed himself inward, slowing at signs of Tsuzuki's discomfort but never stopping. After it seemed his beloved's pain had subsided, he gently rocked within him, kissing wherever he could find to kiss. Then Tsuzuki started to feel it again: the pleasure spot that Muraki had found earlier. Now, it was starting to feel good. Muraki started thrusting harder and more frequently, sending shocks throughout Tsuzuki's body. Muraki couldn't have been happier with what was happening.

_This is Tsuzuki. This is my Tsuzuki. Mine. _

With every thought, he pounded against Tsuzuki's trembling body, nearing release.

_I love you, but after this, we must die together. Do not hate me for this. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

Muraki fell forward onto Tsuzuki as he climaxed, sweat shining on his forehead.

"I…I love you Tsuzuki." Muraki confessed, breathing heavily.

Tsuzuki turned onto his back and pulled Muraki close to him. "That…wasn't so bad."

Muraki nodded and nuzzled Tsuzuki's neck lovingly, nipping his ear.

"No it wasn't. But we'll have to work on your stamina."

Finally, I'm done with this chapter!!!! cheers It took forever because my laptop was taken in for repairs and such for the winter, so I had to use my home computer and my time on that is somewhat limited. But I did it! I'm not too happy with the lemon, but it's my first published lemon so…yeah. The next chapter I promise won't take so long to do, I've already got it pretty much planned. Thanks guys for waiting!


	9. Ch9 Oriya

Chapter 9

Oriya

Hi! Yumi here again! Ah finally I'm back to my old schedule! Here's chapter 9, and it was one of my favorites to write! Poor Muraki…

Tsuzuki felt rays of sunlight pouring in on his face and he groggily opened his eyes. Muraki's arms were around his waist, his eyes still closed in peaceful repose. He leaned over, so that his face was inches away from Muraki's and kissed his forehead. Tsuzuki had actually enjoyed being with him, even if it was only due to physical attraction. The entire night had been filled with kisses and soft words and Tsuzuki was beginning to wonder if it was the same Muraki he'd known before all of this. Placing a hand on Muraki's back, he remembered what had happened before Muraki had fallen asleep:

"What do you mean I need to work on my stamina?" Tsuzuki protested, still out of breath.

Muraki closed his eyes and shook his head, resting against Tsuzuki's bare chest.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, please not so loud. I am rather tired after all. But as I was saying, you don't last very long. You have an exquisite body, and I'd like to unlock your full potential." he said softly, draping an arm across Tsuzuki's stomach.

"My _what?_ What do you want from me? You took my body, aren't you satisfied yet?"

Muraki's eyes shot open, shining with newfound determination and anger.

"_Satisfied?_ As if I'm some despised…thing that you find pity for? If I only wanted sex, I could have easily taken you on The Camellia and now I resent myself for not doing so. But I waited for you, Asato. Waited for you to come to me."

He was serious.

"I…I didn't mean for it to sound like that, I'm just…I don't understand you. I really don't. And it's not like I'm not trying to…" Tsuzuki started.

"Don't say another thing about it. Our relationship has some details to work out, and I'm not feeling up to that tonight." Muraki interrupted, turning away from Tsuzuki.

"I'm sorry I was upset with you." he apologized.

"Beloved, I do not care. We made love tonight and I could want nothing more of you as it is. But I should like to ask something of you. I…request that you stay here again with me." Muraki said gently, turning his head back to face Tsuzuki.

Intensity shone from Muraki's silvery gaze as he stared up at his beloved and Tsuzuki could hardly resist him.

"I hadn't planned on leaving, but…"

"I'm glad." Muraki interrupted, swiftly kissing Tsuzuki's lips once more before falling back down to the bed.

Muraki had been kind. Unusually kind throughout the entire night. Tsuzuki wondered at what could be going on. Had Muraki's hardened heart finally softened? Tsuzuki cast a final glance at his sleeping partner before gently sliding from the large bed.

"Sorry Muraki…I do have work after all."

He planted his feet to the ground and picked up his clothes from the floor, hastily redressing himself. Other than a few subtle bruises on his neck from Muraki's kisses, disheveled hair, and misplaced buttons, he looked as if nothing had happened to him last night. Straightening out his tie, he disappeared from Muraki's room.

Inside the bed, a hand reached out and grasped the edge of his pillow, his eyes wide open. Muraki pried the pillow from the bed and pulled out something he'd been hiding since 3 a.m. While Tsuzuki slept, he'd found Tatsumi's paper in Tsuzuki's pants pocket and had stuffed it under his pillow to read in the morning.

"Well Mr. Tsuzuki, I'm glad that you stayed as long as you did and thanks to your irresponsibility, I'll know what Mr. Tatsumi was trying to hide from me."

Madness in his eyes, he nearly tore at the paper to read it. His heart sped up at seeing his picture immediately. As paranoid as he'd been already, he never imagined himself to actually have been involved in the paper.

"Victim Status? Victim of wha-…" Suddenly he caught on. The reason he'd been admitted to stay in JuOhCho. The reason The Count had come up with his case. Even the reason he'd been allowed to get so close to Tsuzuki was so that he could be watched.

He sank to his knees, realizing he'd been betrayed. Tonight he would have to complete his deal with his demon. And now that he knew Tsuzuki could have been in on the entire plan, he had a _reason_ to kill him.

"I trust you slept well, my beloved angel of darkness." Muraki tore the paper, the silvery eye of his picture following him as it fell into numerous pieces.

"What will you do when I burn your wings?" he hissed, falling into horrible laughter.

"I WILL KILL YOU TSUZUKI! I WILL KILL YOU _SAKI_!!!" Muraki screamed at his ceiling, his voice crackling at the sheer force of his words.

Watari nearly choked on a piece of toast as Tsuzuki suddenly appeared in the meeting room.

"Hi guys!" he called joyously.

"Good morning Tsuzuki." Watari replied, spluttering a few bread crumbs to the table.

"So what's going on?"

Tsuzuki eyed the remainder of Watari's toast and then saw the rest of his breakfast on another plate. His puppy tail wagged eagerly. Watari sighed and moved the plate towards a hungry Tsuzuki.

"Well, I was going to eat breakfast before someone decided to eat it for me."

Tsuzuki's ears flopped to his head and he frowned. "I'm sorry. It's just Muraki didn't feed me over at his house and I was hungry."

Watari's eyes widened in shock at what he'd just said. "You…you were at Muraki's house? That's where you were this entire time? You slept with Muraki???" his voice was gradually increasing volume and Tsuzuki had to shush him.

"Wait a minute, it's not that simple. I mean I didn't just go and have sex with him for no reason! See, we were fighting over some paper and he gave me a massage and then…well…maybe we did have sex for no apparent reason, but still that's no reason to go shouting it!" he yelled out, his own voice louder than Watari's had been.

The door to the meeting room swung open and in walked a tired-looking Hisoka, yawning as he ambled inside.

"Wait, Tsuzuki…who did you have sex with for no reason?" Hisoka asked in a sleepy voice.

"It's not important. Uh…" he dropped his voice to a low whisper. "Muraki…"

Hisoka was now fully awake. "What?! You did? Why?! How did he force you into that?"

"Well he didn't really force me into it…I think we're kind of…together now." Tsuzuki replied, blushing deeply.

Hisoka felt sick. His murderer had somehow seduced his best friend? "Tsuzuki! Did you forget he'd our _enemy_?! I can't believe you Tsuzuki!" he said angrily.

Suddenly another unfamiliar voice joined the quarrel. "I'm sorry boy, but I'm not going to let you insult Kazu."

Everyone turned to see a beautiful man with long black hair wearing a luxurious blue and green kimono embroidered with pink sakura petals.

"So. I finally meet you, Asato Tsuzuki." Oriya said with the sweetest smile he could muster.

It was difficult. This was the man that Muraki had left him for. The one that had caused him so much pain. The one that Muraki loved.

"And you are…" Tsuzuki started.

Oriya subconsciously glared at him.

_Kazu never found time to tell him about me? The bastard._

Suddenly, Tatsumi stepped out from behind Oriya and clasped his shoulder to prevent any violence. "This is Oriya Miburo. I brought him here in hopes that Muraki would be here, but I see that he's not."

"Oh. He's still asleep." Tsuzuki blurted out.

Oriya caught his glance and frowned. Tsuzuki fell silent in fear.

"Then I take it he's at home. I'm tired of following him around. It's just…he hasn't been sounding like he's alright lately and I was worried. Tsuzuki, can I speak with you for a few minutes?" Oriya requested.

Watari and Hisoka immediately left, while Tatsumi was a bit hesitant to leave the two alone. Oriya noticed and laughed. "I'm not armed." he mused.

Tatsumi nodded and cast a final gaze at Tsuzuki before turning away and walking out the door.

"So…how has he been?" Oriya asked to break the silence that had fallen over the room after he and Tsuzuki had been left alone.

Tsuzuki shook his head. "Honestly I don't know. Sometimes he's fine and we get along, but sometimes…"

"Sometimes you're afraid of him. I know. Kazu's never…struck me or anything; he promised a long time ago he wouldn't. But then, I don't know much about him anymore. After he left for college, we sort of drifted. I still don't know what all happened to him there, but that's when the killings started."

"And…you stayed in Kyoto?" Tsuzuki questioned, crossing his arms.

Oriya nodded. "Stayed to run Ko-Ka-Kuro. I was always where I wanted to be. Kazu always wanted to be a doctor, so I let him go." he sighed.

"That must have been hard to do. I mean, you loved him didn't you?"

At this, Oriya turned to face Tsuzuki, blushing slightly. "What? Did…did he tell you that? Yeah. I guess I always have. I don't think I'm homosexual; it's just that things are different with Kazu. He's the only person that I've ever..." Oriya stopped immediately, realizing what he was suggesting.

"I'm sorry!" he said quickly, waving his hands. "That wasn't…what I should have said. I've just been worried about him lately. He won't sleep until he gets Saki back. I hope you know that." Oriya said darkly, adjusting his kimono around his shoulders.

Tsuzuki eyed the decorative fabric that hung across Oriya's chest and wondered at how many times Muraki had carelessly torn it from him, slaking a temporary lust. He wondered at how much Oriya had suffered for this man that he loved so much.

"Tell me…do you ever regret knowing Muraki?"

Oriya shook his head in disbelief. "Why would you even say that? Should I have left him with that bastard uncle of his, locked away in that madhouse?! When I met him…we were both so young then, but I still remember it. We were family to each other, but more than that. I kissed him the first time so I never felt that he took advantage of me. Well not then anyhow."

Oriya laughed at the thought for a moment and then strongly shook his head. "No. Kazu doesn't do things like that to me. He needs me as much as I need…"

Tsuzuki interrupted, angered at Oriya's determination.

"Listen Oriya, he doesn't love you; don't let him use you like that anymore! I don't like when he hurts people, but I guess that doesn't bother you and-…"

Oriya glared at him intensely. "Doesn't bother me? I'm the one he called after his first murder. He was away in college when he called me, upset over it, telling me he knew he couldn't stop after this. I didn't have the money to get him right then, and I knew he wouldn't come home. So I sat in Kyoto and waited, every once in awhile hearing some story about how he just '_couldn't resist tearing that beautiful girl to pieces after raping her_.' Do you have any idea how that felt to me? Any idea at all? I tried for 15 years to help him and I realize now that I only made things worse! And you dare ask if I'm bothered by the murders he commits?!" Oriya persisted, his voice becoming louder.

All this was upsetting Tsuzuki further. "Then why don't you do anything about it if you say you're such a close friend to him?"

Oriya turned his head away. "I will do something about it. I haven't been able to up until now, but I promised myself I'd make it up to him."

"So is that all? You'll try to…" Suddenly Tsuzuki felt someone standing behind him and he nearly fell over.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, I request that you not yell at Oriya. I'd prefer he leave in one piece." Muraki's familiar sensuous voice quelled his anger.

"Hey don't sneak up on me like that, it's not-…" Tsuzuki started.

Muraki moved closer to Tsuzuki and was about to wrap his arms around his waist before noticing Oriya's wolfish glare. He awkwardly inched further away from his beloved and slid his hands uneasily into his pockets. Like a spoiled boy (for that's what he was) denied his dessert, he turned to offer Oriya a sinister smile, almost daring him to speak.

"Oh I see you decided to check on me, Oriya. Or did you wish to reclaim that yukata I borrowed from you a few days ago? Sadly I left it at home; I didn't know you'd be coming. A thousand apolo-…"

"Shut the fucking hell up you damn prick. That voice of yours…I don't want to hear it, understand?" Oriya spat, his words dripping with venom.

_And they're close friends?_ Tsuzuki couldn't help thinking it as Oriya continued to glare. For being a head shorter than the doctor, Oriya could sure hold his own.

"Well, I see someone's not in the best mood today. So what is it this time?" Muraki mused with a laugh.

"I need to talk to you. Tsuzuki, could you leave us alone for a second? This is important so you had better treat it that way Kazutaka." Oriya insisted.

Tsuzuki knew something was wrong but decided not to ask, as Oriya was angry enough as it was. He slowly walked away, leaving Oriya and Muraki alone.

As soon as the door clicked, signaling Tsuzuki was gone Oriya moved closer to his friend and hugged him tightly.

"Well I have to say I'm surprised you're still alive. But I'm happy you chose to stay that way." Oriya said with a smile.

Muraki let his arms hang by his side, not wishing to hug Oriya in response.

"It won't last much more, Oriya. I only have a few more days that I can stand this demon draining me like this. The Count isn't allowing me any killings, so there's no way to regain lost strength but rest…which I haven't gotten much of in the past few nights." Muraki said, a hint of sarcasm evident in his voice.

Oriya held him tighter. "I told you to get some sleep, you idiot. Listen, leave here for awhile and rest, ok? No more demon or Tsuzuki for a few days. You should come back to Ko Ka Kuro with me." he insisted but Muraki shook his head.

"I'm not going there. Not until Saki dies." Muraki said stiffly.

Oriya couldn't believe it. After all these years, that was the only thing that his beloved Kazu could think of. Saki and Tsuzuki. It had always been something like that with him. He could be so obsessive. Oriya loved him, but there was only so much that his mental situation could excuse. Muraki was evil, spoiled, and cruel and Oriya felt that more than ever. At 15, they'd made a promise never to hurt each other and only Oriya had lived up to that promise. Now he would break it.

"Kazu stop it! I don't want you to talk about that shit anymore! None of your boyfriend…" Oriya paused for a second before letting loose one of the worst insults he'd ever told his friend.

"And none of _Tsuzuki_ either."

Muraki's smirk vanished in a second and he looked as if he'd just been hit in the face. For the first time in years, Oriya didn't feel the forceful gaze of Dr. Muraki, but the lonely eyes of Kazutaka. Even his blue eye no longer held its menacing glow. Oriya realized at once he'd used a low insult, even if it was effective. However, he kept his aggressive stare, hoping for once it would be Muraki to concede. What he got wasn't even close to his expectations.

"Oriya…" he whispered, fishing into his pocket for something.

Something told Oriya that this wasn't right. His eyes reflected sorrow but he couldn't help sense some other emotion emanating from his beloved.

"W-what are you doing Kazu?!" Oriya protested, stepping backwards.

"Do you really hate me so much to do this to me? I have exactly what I want right here. What I need. I don't need you. All I want is for Saki to die." His voice was monotone and colder than ice, although there were hot tears streaming down his face.

"Kazu I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that…"

Oriya trailed off as Muraki pulled his hand out from inside his white coat. He was holding a small revolver.

"Kazu…are you going to kill me now?" Oriya asked calmly, backing away from him. Oriya was trying to reach his friend's sane mind.

It was gone. Muraki had slipped into complete madness. Ever since this morning, he'd been planning to kill Tsuzuki and slowly his mind was ebbing away.

"Quiet! The lamb should not ask such questions as it is led to the _slaughter!_" he cried, pulling the trigger.

He laughed cruelly as a single bullet whizzed through the air and cut Oriya's cheek as it traveled, only a millimeter from truly injuring him. Muraki had done this on purpose as a warning and Oriya knew that. But still, Oriya couldn't believe he'd actually shot at him. As the loud boom of the single shot faded, so did Muraki's sinister smile and he was calm once more. He slowly strode over to the trembling Oriya and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Gently, he pushed Oriya's hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead.

"There. They will all have heard the gunshot and come looking here. You tell them I've gone to my laboratory ruins. I'll end this where it all began. And…I will miss your company. The mansion is yours, do with it as you wish. Goodbye."

Oriya was too afraid to get up and walk after him. He stayed on the floor, watching helplessly as Muraki walked out of the room, and out of his life possibly forever. He pushed himself onto his feet, reaching out as if to clutch at Muraki's white coat when the door shut in his face. Oriya's lip began to tremble and his shoulders shook with the weight of quiet sobbing. He pounded a fist against the door and slid his hand down the smooth surface, tears blurring his vision.

"Come back Kazu…please come back to me."

The end of Chapter 9! Wow, I'm starting to want to pair Muraki and Oriya more and more! Poor Oriya!


	10. Ch10 Mercy

Ch. 10

Mercy

Tatsumi jumped as he heard the gunshot, knowing at once he'd made a mistake leaving Muraki alone. Without a second's thought, he, Tsuzuki and Watari ran towards where they knew it came from. Then Tsuzuki realized something. The shot had been fired in the room Muraki and Oriya were together. Oriya had been angry with him for something…

_You'd better not be dead, Muraki. _

Tsuzuki was the first to reach the door and he pried it open, hoping everyone was alright. The first thing he saw was Oriya crying on the ground, blood dripping onto his beautiful kimono from a wound on his left cheek.

"What happened in here?!" Tatsumi shouted at Oriya.

Oriya paused for a moment, wiping a smudge of blood from his chin. He shook his head at Tatsumi and wiped his eyes.

"It's not your concern now. Kazu wants Tsuzuki to meet him in his old laboratory. He's gone there if you're looking for him."

Oriya stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath before finishing what he wanted to say. Muraki had never been particularly suicidal, but recently…Oriya couldn't be sure of anything anymore. Oriya desperately _hoped_ that somehow Tsuzuki could save him, but he didn't necessarily believe he could.

"I suggest you kill him first before he tries anything." he added, repressing his tears.

There would be no way that Tsuzuki would kill him on purpose. Even if they were still somewhat enemies, their night together had awoken some sort of loyalty within Tsuzuki that bonded him to Muraki.

Tsuzuki looked at him curiously and knelt beside him. "Why are you telling us that? You want us to…kill him? I knew you were mad at him but isn't that kind of…"

Oriya grabbed the edge of Tsuzuki's jacket and firmly tugged on it, pulling their faces inches apart. His dark eyes were intense with such passion that Tsuzuki couldn't help but be intimidated by them. At seeing Tsuzuki's fear, he relented and was calm once more.

_My Kazu wouldn't want me to be upset about this._

"Death would be _mercy_ to Kazu. But don't do it because I told you to. If you really do care about him like he believes you to, you _will_ do this for him." he said

Tsuzuki tore Oriya's hands from his jacket and thought about what Oriya was saying.

"Do you really think that? You and I both know that he's not horrible all the time. Even if he has gone…over the edge, he can still come back again right?" Tsuzuki questioned.

"And then what? Yes, there are two sides to him, but it's as if one's gone now. He shot at me because he wanted to use me to buy time. It's not as if he did it out of hatred, but he's never hurt me like that before. Not once." Oriya said sadly, pressing his kimono sleeve against his cheek to stop the bleeding.

Tatsumi walked over to Oriya and helped him up.

"You should stay here while we look for Muraki." Tatsumi said gently, not wanting to risk Oriya's life any further.

Tsuzuki shook his head. "No. He wants me to find him, so I'll go alone."

"No! Don't you remember what happened last time? We go together. All of us. Muraki may be one mortal man, but he's quite powerful. We all go." Watari said suddenly, placing a hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder.

"Right. I'm not leaving you to him. Hisoka stays here with the other shinigami in case Muraki comes back here. I'll inform the rest of JuOhCho of the situation at hand." Tatsumi stated resolutely.

"Wait, why are all of you so concerned about him too?" Tsuzuki asked. "I care about him, but Tatsumi, you and Watari hate him."

Tatsumi hadn't wanted to answer this question. "Because we have to keep him alive, Tsuzuki." was his simple response.

The truth had been revealed to him by The Count in their last meeting. The illustrious Count had actually made a bad call. Muraki's ability to withstand the demon hadn't exceeded a normal mortal man by much more than a few days. This whole thing had been a test given by The Count to see how much he could take. It was a risky procedure, allowing a man working with a demon into JuOhCho, but it had worked…until now. Muraki had lost his mind and there was no predicting what could happen.

"Tsuzuki, The Count was sort of…experimenting with something with him. Do you remember hearing about Muraki's demon? The Count has been watching it, studying it and allowing it to torment him. It's horrible to say even though it's true. Muraki's taken it well, and there was no indication he would go over the edge like this. But this isn't the worst of it. The only reason for Muraki to continue his deal is to obtain his brother's remains. Those were destroyed the same day that he died. However, we only learned of that truth a few days ago. We haven't been able to find the remains; it's believed that the demon still has Saki with him, but…" Tatsumi sighed, shaking his head in shame.

Oriya was horrified. Tatsumi and the others were _studying_ his Kazutaka? But besides that, he realized something else. Saki was dead.

"The demon…already killed Saki?! Then what the hell is Kazu still doing this to himself for?! If he dies, it's on your hands!" he said, almost shouting.

Tsuzuki felt sick.

"By killing Saki, Muraki has no reason to live either!" Oriya persisted.

Even though Tsuzuki hadn't contributed to Saki's death, he felt bad about it…and what it would mean for his new lover. _'Ha,'_ he thought to himself, _'Muraki's right. I am too sensitive for my line of work after all. But yeah, he does…mean something to me…'_

_Hell, I love him. _

Tsuzuki's cheeks flushed bright red at the realization. No matter how much he seemed to hate Muraki, no matter what Muraki did to him, he was falling in love with him. And it had taken all this for him to realize it. However there was little time to think about this new realization as Oriya was still shouting at him.

"You of all people, the one that he loves so much that he-…"

Tsuzuki's brow furrowed in anger as Oriya continued to throw insults at him.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear about it anymore!" he yelled back.

Everyone in the room fell silent.

"Tsuzuki…" Tatsumi started.

Somehow Oriya's shouting had made Tsuzuki realize the seriousness of the situation before him.

"Listen, we have to go find him now. Oriya you should come too. Muraki didn't kill you, so that means he must still feel something for you. If we don't hurry…I don't know what would happen to him." he said, looking at the floor.

"I may hate him sometimes, but he needs our help. Oriya you come too." he said, his familiar amiable smile showing brightly on his face.

Oriya gave a slight smile back and nodded. The others had to give in to Tsuzuki's request, even though they knew it wasn't the best idea. Oriya was completely mortal and therefore was in the greatest danger; Kazu, in his current state, wouldn't protect him anymore.

"Come on, let's go." Tatsumi said, motioning Tsuzuki and the others to follow him.

Watari and Tsuzuki nodded and they prepared to transport themselves back to Muraki's laboratory ruins hopefully for the final time. Oriya slid his arms around Tsuzuki's stomach, realizing he'd be left if he didn't…although he hated every moment of it.

As the spell began and they started to fade, Oriya spoke to Tsuzuki.

"I guess I have to trust you for two things today. For one, this damn transportation spell and for another…I want you to take care of him. If he dies I mean. Well…if I die as well. Even if I don't enjoy thinking of the two of you together, he cares about you…more than you realize." Oriya said, keeping his body as far away as possible from Tsuzuki's.

Tsuzuki nodded quickly in response and they all disappeared.

_A few minutes before_

"Finally you've decided to bring Tsuzuki to me. Good choice, Kazutaka."

The instant Muraki had arrived in his laboratory, the demon had been right there in its complete form. It was a hideous creature with the head of a dragon with several wide arcing horns acting as a shield of spikes around its neck. There were five other patches of smaller spikes on its cheekbones, above its eyes and one particularly large patch on its chin, partially guarding its neck. From its gargantuan head formed a muscular neck and large, sharply pointed shoulder blades that made it look larger than it already was. Protecting its heart and stomach were large plates of hardened flesh of a slightly lighter shade than the rest of its body. The strangest feature of the demon was its five black and whip-like tails that looked too small for its gigantic body, slithering on the ground and in the air like slender snakes.

Muraki no longer cared about his demon; it was no longer a threat to him.

So this is it. After this, I die.

He'd accepted his fate after shooting at his beloved friend, realizing only now the consequences of his actions. Oriya would still care about him, he knew that of his persistent friend, but there would always be the memory of this event lingering forever in both of their minds. But now Muraki would no longer have to worry about things like that. Perhaps now there would be peace.

Without answering the creature's haughty laughter, he approached the wreckage of Saki's containment, now layered with dust and full of spider webs. A layer of film coated itself on his palm as he slowly ran his hand along the smooth glass exterior. Ages ago it had felt exactly the same way as he'd set Saki's head inside the tank. He'd been thoroughly soaked in blood and nearly as mad as he was at this moment. This was when his humanity had begun to slip away. He remembered trudging to this laboratory, keeping Saki's head and spinal column high above himself, making sure that the specimen was kept immaculate while allowing his feet to be cut, struggling against brambles and harsh overgrowth that lay in his way. Thorns lodged in his ankles, blood rushing down to his bare legs to be absorbed in his clean white cotton socks. Muraki could remember everything from that moment now that he was here…alone once more as he'd been then. His heart pounded in his chest as he stared at the broken glass, closing his eyes, retching at the tank's very existence as well as its destruction. What if he'd left Saki in his grave to rot? And what about now that Saki had been stolen from him? Could he rebuild the laboratory and salvage old research? His instincts told him that it would not be easy to do, but he'd chosen this life and there was no way to go back on that decision. However, now the possibilities of what his life could have been were beginning to haunt him. Ukyou still held her offer for marriage even though he knew he had no romantic feelings toward her, she was a good friend and would have made good company.

_I must say, I'll miss you as well Ukyou. Marry someone else and be happy._

He ran his hand along the side of the remaining glass…suddenly he stopped. There were dried spots of blood splattered on the sides. Oddly enough, he didn't remember this being here before. Maybe it was his own blood, dried from the last time he'd been in the lab. But no, it couldn't be. It was covering an entire side…on the inside. This had to be Saki's blood. He sensed something was wrong. There was too much blood here. Muraki's eyes followed the large mass of blood and traced it to the floor where it had collected in an even greater puddle. Then he noticed something even more unusual. There was a trail of it leading away from the spot on the floor, the blood becoming lighter and thinner as it went. His pulse quickened as he calculated how much blood there really was on the tank and floor; there was no way that anyone could have survived such blood loss.

Suddenly the demon realized what was going on and spoke up, whipping its tails through the air in boredom.

"And what's got you so curious all of a sudden Kazu? The _blood?_" it sneered, its straight black lips formed into such a malicious grin that it instantly heightened Muraki's curiosity.

He walked briskly along the line of blood, feeling nauseous as he watched it stretch out for the entire length of his laboratory until it reached the door and abruptly turned left. Muraki followed, but before he could even take a step out of his lab, his eyes met with those of another…

"No…" he stammered, falling instantly to his knees, at eye level with the head sitting on the ground.

Or rather, it was now a half-decayed corpse. Its eyes were now sunken holes, staring back at Muraki with unblinking intensity. There were still dark patches of hair, matted with blood and the spinal column connected had been snapped in half, its brittle pieces scattered around the head. It seemed to mock him with its very existence now, its skinless jaw forever frozen into a grin.

"Saki?! Saki…"

Muraki was too stunned to continue. For half of his life, Saki had been his one reason for staying alive. His one reason to continue with his murders and countless other atrocities. And now as Saki lay before him, he realized that everything he'd ever done was for nothing. He couldn't speak. Suddenly he felt a light breeze behind him.

"Ah poor Kazutaka. Too bad isn't it? I couldn't look at this _thing_ so I destroyed it." the demon laughed.

Muraki slowly rose to his feet, his eyes now as empty as Saki's. "When did you do this?" he asked calmly, slowly approaching the demon.

"Why? I told you when we made our deal that I was in control, correct? You really should have listened."

Muraki wasn't about to be taken advantage of by some animal.

"Do you have any idea at what you've done? I don't think you fully comprehend it do you? You were the one that came to me. You needed me for Tsuzuki. Now that Saki is dead, our contract is up and you will _not_ touch my Tsuzuki."

The demon started laughing.

"Oh but Kazutaka…you've already brought him to me! Your little act was just enough to lure him, and possible other shinigami, to this lab to find you!" it taunted.

Muraki was about to respond when he realized it was true. Tsuzuki would come after him. He had told Tsuzuki to come after him. If the demon was strong enough to hurt Tsuzuki...

The door to the laboratory slammed shut, sending a loud clang reverberating through the seemingly empty room. As the door was closed, so became his heart. Left in silence now, he hoped that he could be forgotten here in the deep darkness.

_The monster is dead. Father, uncle, mother, Saki- the monster is dead._

His lip trembled as he slowly brought his hands to cover his face.

"The monster has gone to hell."

There was nothing, no one to save him from his fate now. He slowly pulled his gun to his chest, embracing it tightly even as his hands shook terribly.

And then he heard it.

A voice from outside his laboratory. "Kazu! You get the hell out of there you bastard!!!"

Oriya. Oriya had come to find him after all, and the demon loved every second of it.

"Ooh Kazutaka, is that the weak human you whore yourself out to? Humans always make the loveliest screams when their spirits are torn from their weak bodies."

"_If you hurt him…I swear I'll strangle you with your own putrid entrails!"_ Muraki snarled back, his blue eye flashing with unbridled madness.

"Ha…I wouldn't put that past you. But enough talk. I don't want you to go to hell without an escort." it murmured as gently as it could, motioning to the door with his tail.

To Muraki's heartache, the door was slowly lifted and before it was even three feet off the ground, Oriya had dove under it, stumbling to his feet and running towards Muraki.

"Kazu!!! Kazutaka Muraki what were you thinking you idiot! I don't care that you shot at me! I really…"

It was then that Oriya witnessed the great demon that Muraki had been dealing with. Oriya knew slightly of demons, as Muraki had used them for spells before, but had never seen one before him. He froze, in an instant stunned by the behemoth. The demon rose to its hind legs, threatening Oriya with its armor-plated chest and stomach.

"Oriya…Oriya leave here. Oriya now!!!" Muraki cried out to him as one of the demon's tails lashed forward towards his friend.

A loud whirr followed by a sharp slap was all he heard as Oriya tumbled to the floor, clutching his right arm in sheer agony. His mouth was agape with painful shock as blood poured freely from the deep laceration on the backside of his right hand. And then the tail came down again, but this time harder. This time more severe. Muraki watched, unable to do anything: his power was so drained that if he even completed a simple spell, he could die. Tears flooded his eyes, but he didn't cry. His face was stone cold, even as Oriya was slashed and cut before him. Soon the demon was bored and tore at Oriya with its claws this time. He struggled vainly to defend himself, but there was no possible escape.

"KAZU!!!! KAZU GET OUT OF HERE! AAAGH KAZU!!!!!!!!!" he cried out, unable to do anything more.

Muraki knew that if he attacked the demon alone, he would be killed himself, but he couldn't sit and watch his best friend die.

"Oriya…Leave him alone, he did nothing to you!" Muraki said, facing the demon.

He didn't answer. All that could be seen was blood. Muraki feared for the worst, walking closer to where the demon and Oriya had just stood together.

Oriya was dead.

Eeesh the end of chapter 10! This one came out to be kind of a shocker as in the earlier chapter I was even thinking of writing a bit more Oriya/Muraki. Can't wait to post the next chapter when I'm done with it! I've already got it planned and I like it so far. Thanks everyone for all your reviews and everyone reading this fic!


	11. Ch11 Saki

Chapter 11

Saki

There was no word to describe what Muraki felt as he beheld Oriya, soaked in his own blood, the demon triumphantly looming over him.

"You…you killed him. You…" Muraki stammered.

His voice quavered with fear and hysteria as he slowly moved in Oriya's direction. With every step he hoped that Oriya would get up suddenly and insult his credulity at believing he was dead.

But Oriya didn't move and there was too much blood.

"I killed him? Well, I think it was Oriya's fault for coming after you…and your fault for shooting at him…" hissed the demon, its large head low on the floor, sniffing at Oriya's body.

"No…" Muraki sighed heavily, shaking his head. "You did this. It's not my fault! I wouldn't kill Oriya. I have never wanted to kill Oriya!"

"Then why didn't you save him? You just watched as he died. He saw you standing there and now he probably hates you for doing nothing." it said, its eyes fixed on Oriya.

Muraki remembered Oriya's last moments. Oriya had been crying for him and he'd stood there. It was his fault for not helping Oriya.

"I couldn't do anything." he muttered in defense.

"What do you mean? You didn't _want_ to do anything. Oriya never meant much to you anyhow. He was just a means for your frustration and madness. Although…now we _both_ see that he was no aid to you. Here you are, alone, insane, and on the brink of suicide."

The demon smiled as its tongue lolled freely from its large jaws, rows of teeth glistening with thick saliva. Its sinewy forearms brought its head close to Oriya's arm and its tongue slowly coursed down Oriya's bloody arm, savoring the metallic taste as well as Muraki's horrified expression.

"Get away from Oriya." Muraki murmured.

The demon continued to taste Oriya's arm, the blood now dripping from the corners of its mouth. Its attention was now completely on its prey. Muraki realized this and found his gun.

"Move or die." he threatened.

Without waiting for an answer he fired. A loud bang echoed through the air and the demon suddenly let go of Oriya's arm. It turned quickly, growling in pain. One of its tails had been reduced to a bleeding stump; the remainder of the whip was now on the ground.

"What! How could a human bullet do this to me!" it bellowed, more in shock than in pain.

For once it was Muraki's turn to smile. "Do you think I would bring any weapon with me to kill my Tsuzuki? Of course not. I designed these bullets myself. They're powerful enough to kill shinigami; therefore, thick demon hide becomes nothing more than glorified paper." he said with a smirk.

The demon nodded and licked its lips. "You have no idea what you've done, Kazutaka Muraki."

Muraki shook his head slightly and the demon slowly moved towards him.

"Fine." it said, hobbling awkwardly, trying not to touch its bleeding tail as it walked. "Let's try something new. I think you'll like this game." it smirked, its tails once again spiraling around its head in excitement.

Once again, Muraki held his gun out in defense. "I wouldn't try that again. You're such a large target; I doubt I'd miss you."

"That is true. So what if I became…a smaller target…" it thought aloud.

Suddenly a dark mist enveloped the demon's entire body, hiding it completely from Muraki's view. He cautiously wielded his gun, ready to fire at whatever came out of the cloud.

"Kazu-chan…" A soft and familiar voice could be heard, almost singing from inside the darkness.

_Why is he doing this now? Why…_

Muraki shook his head, his eye glowing with insanity. "No. Not now. Not now…"

"Let's play a game Kazu. You know this one. You like this game very much, don't you Kazu?" asked the voice, as Muraki saw someone step out from the mist.

Even though it was only an illusion, even if it was only his demon, to Muraki in his current state of mind, it was his brother. It looked and sounded exactly as Saki had the last time he was alive. "No…"

"Let's play our game. Our _favorite_ game. Do you remember it?" 'Saki' asked.

"No." he insisted, shaking his head furiously.

"Come on!" Saki shouted at him.

"No!" Muraki brought his hands to his face and fell to his knees, his eyes filled with fear.

He looked down at the floor as Saki slowly approached him, every step echoing throughout the laboratory. Suddenly, Muraki felt a sharp pain at the base of his neck. Frantically, he turned to face Saki and saw that he held a syringe in his hand- one of his own that he'd been keeping in his laboratory. It was a sedative. Within seconds, he'd lost consciousness.

"Where did Oriya go to! It won't let us through; he still has that lock on it." Tsuzuki yelled at reaching the door of the laboratory.

Tatsumi sighed. "Maybe Oriya had a key. We don't, so we have to improvise. He left seals all along the doorway so we can't transport through."

"Then we'll break through." Tsuzuki said, reaching into his pocket and bringing out a kanji-inscribed paper.

A sudden burst of laughter was heard from within the laboratory.

"You fools! All of you will die now! I brought all of you here. My power is greater than any of yours combined!" cried a deep voice as a loud banging noise echoed throughout the lab.

Suddenly, the door burst off its hinges, nearly hitting Tsuzuki and the others.

"Where is Muraki and what have you done to him!" Tsuzuki yelled back at the voice.

Watari and Tatsumi stepped back as they saw a large creature step forward from the large opening left where the door had been. "Muraki's playing a game right now and I don't want you to interrupt him." it said with a sinister smirk.

"What! I won't let you hurt him anymore!" Tsuzuki threatened.

"I don't think you can do that. Right now, we're having too much fun. Well at least, he and _Saki_ are." it sneered.

"What do you mean with Saki? Where is he?"

"That's not your responsibility. I want him dead. And I want you all dead. It's a good situation for me." it laughed.

Tsuzuki threw the paper at the demon…and watched it disintegrate before touching the creature.

"You have no power over me!" it cried, rearing up on its hind legs.

Tsuzuki begged to differ. "You will be punished according to what you have done!" he yelled.

Within the laboratory, Muraki could hear nothing of the struggle. He had other things to deal with. The demon had put him to sleep and cast a dream spell on him to make him believe that he was once more in his old mansion. It was so realistic that everything that happened in his dream would happen to his body. This meant that if he died in his dream…

But now, death would be mercy. Saki had begun his 'Game'- the game he'd made up when they were both very young. It had simple enough rules to understand, but very difficult ones to follow. Saki was always the one in charge of The Game and his poor brother would have to play by Saki's rules. There were different variations of it with different punishments for Muraki if he lost. And now in his dream…

"Kazu…yes. Let's begin." Saki whispered, eyeing his brother's bare chest and marveling at his smooth skin.

Muraki was sobbing desperately, his head in his hands and Saki didn't like it at all. He approached his little brother and tore his hands from his eyes. Muraki looked up at him fearfully, trying to pull his hands free. Saki took both wrists in one hand and slapped Kazu across the face. He started to cry again so Saki did it again but harder. Blood was on his lip and his sobs had grown more intense.

"Stop crying." SLAP!

"SAKI! PLEASE!"

"I said that you need to stop crying." SLAP!

"NO! I…" Kazu added quietly, looking down at the floor.

Saki stopped hitting him for a moment. "You…what?" he asked as gently as he could.

"I…" He longed to say 'I love you.' to end this game, which would usually either speed the torture or in some instances end it. But either option was far from his grasp as Kazu slowly realized.

"Is there something that you would like to say to me? If not…" Saki said with a grin, reaching a hand out to his brother.

Kazu shook his head frantically, pursing his lips tightly.

"That doesn't work. Open your mouth."

The younger boy's response was a mixture of a scream and a sob, falling into hysterics.

"Damn it! Open your mouth!" At this Saki threw a hand over the younger boy's nose, forcing his mouth open.

He gasped for air, trying to control his frantic sobbing. Before he could protest, Saki thrust his hand forward and pressed his forefinger onto Kazu's tongue, forcing it on the hard edge of his bottom teeth.

_Stop, Saki! I don't love you! Mother, help me! Please, please…_

Tears blurred his vision just as he felt the metallic tinge of blood in his mouth.

_He's going to kill me. I'll bleed to death! Please…someone…_

Kazu closed his eyes tightly, shivering with the effort. He imagined that in a moment, Saki would tire of his weeping and kill him. Then suddenly, Saki's fingers left his mouth. He opened his eyes in shock and saw a tall brunette standing before him. Saki's threatening eyes and grin was replaced by the kind face of this new figure in front of him. He was not smiling, but he still appeared friendly. There were tears gleaming in his amethyst eyes and he shook his head solemnly.

"You've suffered enough, Kazutaka Muraki." he said gently, holding his arms out to the bewildered child.

Something about him was comforting and Kazu ran to him. "Did…did you save me?" Kazu asked, burying his face in the man's shirt.

Tsuzuki nodded slightly and hugged him tightly. "I helped. I'm so sorry…" he said softly with tears in his eyes.

"What? Why are you crying? Did I do something…?"

Tsuzuki shook his head. "Never. Never would I be upset with you."

It was at this moment that the demon's spell wore off from Muraki. Every shinigami that had accompanied Tsuzuki here was standing around the doctor, lying on the ground. Tsuzuki had his arms around his neck, holding Muraki tightly. Tsuzuki opened his eyes and smiled at seeing his beloved partner lying beside him.

"Mr. Tsuzuki…"

Muraki's eyes were not yet open, and his voice was soft, full of sadness.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, why did you follow me here? The demon could have killed you. I…I was planning to ki-…" Muraki was cut short by a gentle kiss to the lips, his eyes at once opening in surprise.

"I know. I know what you wanted to do. But…I…I love you. I realized that after we stayed together and at learning you were in trouble I was terrified for your sake."

Muraki closed his eyes again, sighing deeply at hearing the long-awaited confession. A smile spread across his bleeding lips and he nodded at Tsuzuki.

"You _do_ love me? Oh Mr. Tsuzuki, how I regret that you told me this only now! Regrettably I have chosen the outcome of my life." In this final sentence, his eyes shot open and he rolled to his side, quickly pulling his gun once more from his coat.

He was still insane.

"What…what are you doing!" Tsuzuki exclaimed as Muraki aimed the gun at him.

"Please, my beloved. Do not interfere with me any longer. I gave myself to my brother, allowing him to manipulate my body and he took from me all humanity. I longed to once again be able to trust another. Not only once, but twice have my intentions been destroyed by Saki. I loved you Tsuzuki, and I will remember that. But death is my one mercy, the one thing left to me."

He slowly turned his gun towards himself…

Tsuzuki ran at him, not caring whether he could be shot. He threw his arms around Muraki and held him tightly.

"No. I'm not going to let you. You can't." he insisted.

Muraki's eyes widened and he slowly let his arms reach around Tsuzuki's back. "Why…why are you doing this to me?" he questioned, his voice cracking.

The gun fell to the ground and in that moment, Muraki hugged Tsuzuki tightly, finally allowing himself to cry. Tsuzuki nodded towards Tatsumi and the others and they nodded back. Tatsumi walked over to Oriya's fallen form and picked him up, the others preparing for their transport spell.

"Muraki…we're going back to JuOhCho, alright?" Tsuzuki whispered softly into his ear.

He said nothing in response and closed his eyes.

"Listen, I want to make sure that you're ok, so I think you should come with us. Besides, with Oriya…" Tsuzuki regretted adding the last part just as Muraki's eyes opened again, rife with fear.

"Oriya…" he murmured, the very word hurting him.

"It's alright." Tatsumi said suddenly. "Even if you feel responsible, you will not be charged with his murder."

Muraki glared up at him, still clinging to Tsuzuki possessively. "As if that much mattered. I suppose I'll be charged for other things first." he growled.

"We'll discuss it later. From what I understand, you need rest. Your fate will be decided afterwards."

With this warning, they disappeared, instantly finding themselves in the stark white meeting room.

"Muraki, there are several rooms here so I suggest you go find one to rest in." Tatsumi commanded coldly.

Tsuzuki nodded and looked towards Muraki, willing him to comply.

"He's right, you do need some sleep and…" Tsuzuki started.

Muraki smiled warmly. "I know." He moved so that their lips were inches apart. "And for one final time, I would like for you to stay with me." he said, leaning in close to kiss Tsuzuki.

"Well to be honest, I wouldn't want it any other way."

Eeesh…I must say I didn't like the way this chapter ended at all. It's worse than a cliffhanger for me…seeing as how I'm kind of stuck on what to do afterwards. I'm still going with it though! Thanks everyone for waiting for me to update!


	12. Ch12 Poisoning Madness

Chapter 12

Poisoning Madness

Hi, this is Yumi here! Here is my final chapter to Love and Hate and I hope I haven't kept all of you waiting too long. Muraki was giving me a lot of problems in this chapter. It's hard to write an emotional Muraki without getting him too OOC (and keep him from getting too annoying.) I like this chapter and I hope you all will too.

Black wings flapping in the dark dungeon against the force of the enchanted chains, the demon hissed and growled, slashing wildly at its bonds.

"Damn those shinigami! Damn that human!" it screeched.

Then suddenly, it realized something. Its black lips twisted upward, its ivory fangs gleaming in the light of the torches outside its dungeon.

"But I am not dead yet…and our pact is not fulfilled, Kazutaka Muraki. I think it's time to finish this once and for all, my dear insane friend. I have one idea that I think you will enjoy. I can kill four of you at once, I think. There will be two plans. One of them you will carry out for me. There is no escape!" The demon laughed to itself, its deep bellowing laughter shaking the dismal corridors of the dungeon.

"I think it's time I freed another from his prison. Arise…Oriya Miburo."

Trapped in the dark confinement of a wooden casket, a hand suddenly stirred, groping at the padded sides and top panel. It was only a temporary containment until burial, but it had been his prison for long enough. Oriya smirked, his mind no longer his own.

"The day for your judgment is now. But I will be merciful and kill you both. Goodbye Tsuzuki. Goodbye my Kazu."

"Hey…are you alright?" Tsuzuki asked, not knowing what else to say, after several moments of silence had passed.

The two were now in Tsuzuki's room with the door securely locked, although from the way Muraki was acting, there would be no need of privacy for a long time. Muraki was shivering terribly as he slowly bent down to sit on Tsuzuki's bed, struggling to keep his hands still.

He didn't answer the question and moved forward to lean his head against Tsuzuki's shoulder.

"Fine." he whispered, although his appearance proved this statement to be false.

Trying to be comforting, Tsuzuki raised his hand to hug him back when suddenly the taller man pulled back.

"…" Tsuzuki paused in confusion.

_It was almost as if he thought I'd…hit him…_

"I…apologize for my behavior, my dear." Muraki said in a monotone voice, staring at the floor.

Tsuzuki shook his head and smiled. "No, it's okay. I just want you to feel better, although I don't know how much help I can be." he said, smiling warmly.

Muraki looked up from the floor and met Tsuzuki's amethyst gaze; his unfeeling gray eye filled with sadness.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, I would rather you be here, yes, but you're correct. I don't know how much help you can be to me at this time. I love you and you've confessed the same to me, but no matter what I feel for you, there will always be this…remembrance of Saki. He was my first love. I admit it now. Even if it was incestuous and even if it means I'm going to hell for it, I don't care." he confessed, his voice filled with misery.

"But he raped you! Why would you fall in love with someone like that?" Tsuzuki questioned, trying to keep his anger down.

"I don't know! I don't know why I was in love with him at all." Muraki stated, still shaking. "But I was. I was in love with Saki Shidou. I admit it. Oh Asato there is something truly wrong with me…" he suddenly bit his lip, holding back tears.

Tsuzuki reached his arms around Muraki once more, hoping that this time Muraki would calm down. However, the doctor seemed unfazed by Tsuzuki's kindness. He simply continued to stare blankly at the empty ceiling of Tsuzuki's bedroom. His eyes were cold and empty even as Tsuzuki's lips brushed his, trying to kiss him. Muraki didn't move.

"Muraki… I don't want to see you upset anymore. I love you." Tsuzuki murmured, stroking his cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

In that moment, Muraki returned from his depression, a sad smile tugging at his lips. He placed a hand over Tsuzuki's and stared at him- at once realizing the significance of his words.

"I know. But every time I see you, even when I lay with you, I see _him_. He took so much from me, Tsuzuki, and recently, nearly all of my thoughts have been focused on Saki. I will never forget him." Muraki's voice was laden with sorrow, his blue eye glinting from behind his hair with madness.

Tsuzuki shook his head fiercely. "But if you don't forget about him, you're only hurting yourself! Don't you get it? Saki managed to wound you so deeply that it affects you even after his death. In my mind, he's won."

He grabbed Muraki's hand and kissed it.

"Listen, I don't mean to hurt you. But you have to try to go on with your life. You don't belong to him anymore."

Muraki stared down at his hand, tightly held in Tsuzuki's warm palm. Muraki hesitated for a moment before entwining his fingers with Tsuzuki's and lifting their joined hands, placing Tsuzuki's hand on his shoulder. Slowly, Tsuzuki brought his hand from Muraki's shoulder down the front of his shirt, as the taller man closed his eyes, fully enjoying the sensation of Tsuzuki's warm hands on his quivering body. Muraki's eyes were now closed in rapture at his lover's touch. But just as he allowed Tsuzuki to touch him, he felt instead Saki's cold, prying fingers.

_This is our secret._ Saki whispered through his mind.

"No… I can't. Not now…Saki no…" Muraki whimpered, taking Tsuzuki's hands in his own.

Tsuzuki frowned. "What? I'm sorry I was just trying to…"

"I know. I know, koibito, but I can't let you now." Muraki interrupted, falling into his now usual silence.

Tsuzuki moved closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright." he said gently, holding his shoulder lightly, keeping a comfortable distance between them.

Muraki nodded.

"Listen; let's get some rest, okay? Would you like me to stay here or will you be alright alone?" Tsuzuki asked.

He hesitated a moment and said quietly: "Stay here…please."

Tsuzuki smiled and moved so that they could both lie comfortably together in the rather small bed.

"You should sleep." Tsuzuki whispered, lovingly leaning his head against Muraki's shoulder.

Muraki smiled wryly back at him. "Of course, and then in the morning I'll be on trial for all of my illegal business dealings, raping of innocent people, and murders. How wonderful." he said, his hand hitting the light switch, as he moved closer to Tsuzuki.

"You are aware," Tsuzuki replied as he felt Muraki's hands on his shoulders, "you will receive fair judgment here." he promised.

"Of course, my dear." Muraki said, trying to smile. "Of course."

Muraki however was too upset to want justice for what the demon had done to him. In his mind, the demon had done nothing. It was _his_ fault entirely. To Muraki, everything that had happened was _his_ fault. His mother, Saki, Oriya, all had died because of his own sadistic nature. He only hoped that as he lay close to his beloved, Tsuzuki's warm body pressed against him comfortingly, that he could forget everything. Sadly no comfort came in sleep…

Muraki was in a dark room with only a small moonlit window. Suddenly a lamp flickered on from the left corner and he turned to see a young boy sitting at a desk. The light cast a dim glow throughout the room and he saw something else. There was a double bed and a sleeping boy about the same age as the one sitting at the desk. He started back. The sleeping child was his younger self. Then that must mean the one at the desk…

"Saki!" Muraki shouted, but no sound came from his lips. He ran at Saki and tried to grab his shoulder when his hand passed right through.

Apparently he was only meant to watch this dream. Muraki shook his head, not wanting to see any more of his brother. But Saki, apparently, was already preoccupied with whatever he was writing. Muraki walked over and glanced over at Saki's book. As soon as his eyes hit the page, Saki slammed the book shut and turned around.

"He knows I'm here…" Muraki thought aloud.

However, Saki didn't look directly at him and darted out of the room quickly. He picked up the book. It was a small, brown book, bound with thick leather strips along the side. The binding was worn with age and Muraki was curious as to what it was. He slowly lifted the book from the desk surface and turned it to the final page:

"I know, I shouldn't think of my little brother the way that I do but I don't care anymore. He's different than all of the other guys I've liked before. Maybe we could have had a future together. Oh what am I saying? Kazu is my brother! But I can't stop this anymore. I want him and there's no way around it! He doesn't think of us together at all and his mother has told me to stop doing this to him. Ha, like I cares what she says! I'll kill that woman. In fact, I'll kill all of them! Even Kazu! Even the one that I love."

The book hit the ground with a thud, just as Muraki's eyes shot open.

"Saki!" he cried, tears flooding his eyes.

Tsuzuki hugged him tightly.

"Shh…it's alright. It's alright. It was just a dream. It was all just a bad dream." Tsuzuki said comfortingly, as Muraki struggled against him.

"He…he…loved me? My mother knew about all of this? Why didn't she stop it? Why didn't she help me? If I would have let Saki have his way with me, I could have saved her! I could have saved ALL of them!" Muraki spat fiercely.

"Stop it. Please don't, Muraki. Please…" he repeated, gently stroking Muraki's back as his ranting quieted.

"He loved me, Tsuzuki. Saki loved me. He showed me." Muraki muttered softly, shaking his head forcefully.

"Shh it was just a dream. It's okay now. Tatsumi told me earlier that there might be some after effects from the demon's spell, but you'll be okay. I promise." he said calmly, one hand rubbing Muraki's shoulder.

Tsuzuki's warm smile melted into a miserable frown. Muraki shook his head and let the tears run down his pale cheeks. Instead of his usual politeness, he broke into full sobbing, struggling to breath. His chest rapidly rose and fell with the effort it took and his words were slurred as he cried.

"No. You don't understand! Saki loved me! Saki and I…we could have stayed lovers and none of this…none of this would have happened! My mother, father, Saki, Oriya…all of them were _my_ victims! They did nothing to me and I…and I…"

Muraki ranted and his words trailed off into sobs. Tsuzuki stroked his back, trying to calm him. "Muraki…it's alright."

"It's alright."

Tsuzuki gently lowered him back to the bed, wrapping his arms around Muraki's waist. Soon the two were asleep. Pure silence…

"I wouldn't hold him that tightly. After all, no one can love a monster like you."

In the dark silence of Tsuzuki's room, Muraki's eyes shot open. The voice was very familiar…Muraki turned to his side and saw a blue, blood-stained kimono, halfway open, revealing a bare chest. The man had strands of dark hair falling over his shoulders and dark, piercing eyes.

"Kazu did you think I forgot about you? Our deal is not completed and although I can no longer appear in your world, I think we should really finish our business. The pact was that our…partnership couldn't be dissolved until death. That means that someone has to DIE!" Oriya screamed at him, his mouth agape in fury.

"Oriya…Oriya I thought you were dead!" Muraki cried, afraid of what was happening.

"Apparently not, you bastard. Although you did nothing to attempt to save me." he said with a smirk, reaching down to Muraki.

"Oriya…what's happened to you? Wait, this isn't you. It's the demon. But how?" Muraki realized the truth, but even so it hurt to see Oriya like this.

Oriya, or the possessed Oriya gripped the sides of his face with one hand and pressed hard against Muraki's jaws, his mouth opening.

"You know what I should have done! All those years. All those years, I wondered what would have happened if I would have struck you. But maybe you would just die if your Oriya didn't treat you as if you were some sort of god. Well you are no god. Not to me. Not anymore. You are a heartless monster!" Oriya spat, tilting his head to one side as he inched closer to him. Oriya mashed their lips together, his tongue exploring Muraki's open mouth.

He isn't Oriya. This is not Oriya! Muraki repeated to himself in his mind over and over. But his words were true. In all the years they had known each other, he'd treated Oriya poorly and up until now had had no regrets about it. Oriya pulled away and traced a line down Muraki's neck with his tongue.

"Oriya…I'm sorry." he said quietly.

Oriya looked over at him and laughed. He reached his arm across and hit Muraki firmly in the mouth with his elbow.

"What! I don't want to hear it. Don't say another word."

Muraki's eyes were filled with distress, not because of the pain of the hit, but because it was Oriya that had hit him.

"What do you want from me?" he whimpered sorrowfully.

"I want you to DIE!" Oriya yelled, hitting him again with the palm of his hand.

"Oriya…"

"You don't deserve to live, Kazu. Die."

"Leave me alone…" Muraki said, holding onto Tsuzuki tightly, trying to block out his words.

Suddenly another voice could be heard mixed with Oriya's. It was lower and more sinister…the demon.

"Leave you alone? I don't think you deserve that pleasure, you creature. You abomination, filthy monster, child of hell! You think that Saki was the only bastard born from your father's lust? Your mother was a tool to him, just as Tsuzuki is to you. You know it's true. By the way you look at him, I can tell the lust in your eyes…"

"No! I…"

"I was surprised that he slept with you on his own choice. It's not like you not to rape those you want…"

"Stop it!"

Muraki's entire body shook as he covered his face, but no tears fell. He was beyond tears now.

"You know what you should do. Kill one of the shinigami and I can leave you to wretch alone." The demon commanded through Oriya's body.

"I won't kill Tsuzuki and I won't lose Oriya again." Muraki stated.

Suddenly, Muraki felt a strong pain throughout his entire body.

"YOU WILL KILL ONE OF THEM! NOW SPEAK NO MORE!" The demon's growl was furious in Muraki's ear as he writhed in agony on his bed, struggling to hold onto Tsuzuki.

"How are you…aagh…doing this to me!" Muraki cried out, tasting warm blood in his mouth.

The demon laughed, moving Oriya's body forward. "We still have a very close bond, _Kazu_. You belong to me."

Muraki coughed heavily, blood covering his entire hand.

_I killed all of them. Mother, Father, Saki, and…my Oriya. It was my fault._

More blood came.

_I can not be forgiven._

Muraki slowly picked himself up from the bed as if in a daze. Whether it was blood or tears that clouded his eyes, he no longer cared. Death would be the only solution. He turned and saw that Oriya was now gone. He cast a loving glance down at Tsuzuki who was still sleeping peacefully. Muraki longed to be lying beside him, wrapped in his arms, and wondered what it would be like to no longer be burdened by his sin and sorrow.

"Rest well, my beloved. I do not wish to take your life. But no matter what, this will end in death…"

A deep silence surrounded Hisoka as he lay quietly in his bed. It was an eerie loneliness that he felt now, but he was too struck by it to get up. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what. And then he sensed it. Hisoka felt as if something had torn within him. He was suddenly overcome with a red haze, overpowered by the strong scent of blood and sakura blossoms. Hisoka clutched at his sides as he felt invisible hands at his face, stroking his cheek and neck with deceiving kindness. Instantly, he realized exactly who it was.

"Muraki! Damn you…" Hisoka growled as the hands traced a line from his chest to stomach, uncomfortably low on his body, although they were careful not to drop below his hips.

"How erotic that sounded, my dear boy! I find that even years after our lovely encounter, I can nearly come at the sweet sound of your voice. I must have you again in my bed…"

Hisoka cringed at the doctor's sultry purr, closing his eyes at Muraki's seductive tone.

"What do you want!" Hisoka gasped out breathlessly.

"To sin once more with you. I want you to scream for me." he said, the intoxicating scent of sakura blossoms overcoming the boy.

"It doesn't matter what you say unless you plan to appear in person." Hisoka said through clenched teeth.

"Ha, well I suppose you're correct in that. But I do really have something for you. A final parting gift, I suppose. We have been through many trials together, my boy. Our lives were obviously entwined for a purpose, both you and I struggling to kill or control the other. Now how will our story end? Which of us will ultimately lose and which of us will win? I suppose I'm too curious to know the answer to leave things as they are presently." His voice was now cold and unfeeling; just as he was now.

"What are you talking about Muraki!" Hisoka questioned, not knowing what to expect from him.

"I mean that my life is in your hands, child. As we speak, I am holding a gun to my head and I plan to die tonight. I am only telling you. If you wish it, I will take my life. Either way, I wish to give you this choice."

Hisoka nearly jumped from his bed. "What? Why do that? I hate you! I _want_ to kill you!"

"Because you remind me of myself. That night that I found you, my first thought was that you were a younger me- curious and innocent, falling prey to the darkness. I was exactly like you, only I knew the one that…that…Never mind, boy. But for that night, for that night I was the one in control, instead of the victim. That night I wanted to know why anyone would rape an innocent child. I wanted to understand what Saki felt when he…" Muraki fell silent, leaving Hisoka alone for a moment.

Hisoka said nothing, turning his head to the side.

"I apologize for the way I have been lately. But that is all I wanted to say. It is truly your decision on how to handle this. Revenge or mercy? And is life any more merciful than death? This is in your hands now. On one hand, you can allow me to die, or you can tell Tsuzuki that I have returned to our church. My beloved will know which I mean. Sayonara, Hisoka Kurosaki."

Hisoka's eyes widened in shock. "What? Why are you telling me this! Why me and not Tsuzuki? You know you've sentenced yourself to death, you bastard! I hope you burn in hell."

Muraki laughed genuinely, probably smiling from wherever he was. "So do I. But remember, vengeance can in turn become obsession. This is my destiny, just as you have yours. Do not allow my fate to be repeated."

And then, the voice faded completely. Hisoka worriedly glanced down at his arms, but only saw the smallest traces of Muraki's curse.

"_Do not allow my fate to be repeated."_

Hisoka wondered at what Muraki had meant and looked up at the ceiling.

"And what does he expect me to do? Why did he have to tell me and not Tsuzuki?" he thought aloud, folding his arms behind his head.

"_Vengeance can in turn become obsession."_

Hisoka thought about Muraki's warning. The search for vengeance had completely destroyed Muraki after devoting half of his life to it.

"And I want revenge against Muraki so…if I let him die…I'll have what I want." he assured himself, although he knew otherwise.

If Muraki died, Tsuzuki would be hurt. There was no doubt in Hisoka's mind that Tsuzuki loved him and regardless of how much he hated Muraki…Hisoka quickly jumped from his bed and ran for Tsuzuki's room.

"Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki come on, wake up. Tsuzuki!" Hisoka shook Tsuzuki's shoulder and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hisoka? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Tsuzuki asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

Tsuzuki looked around. "Hey where's Muraki?" he asked casually, sitting upright.

Hisoka frowned. "Actually, that's why I'm here. He's…well he wants to die and…" he stopped at seeing Tsuzuki's fearful gaze.

"What? Where is he!" Tsuzuki cried, fumbling with his sheets, quickly jumping to his feet.

Hisoka hesitated. This was his last chance for vengeance. All that he had to do was tell Tsuzuki the incorrect location and Muraki would finally die. He glanced over at Tsuzuki and at seeing the concern in his eyes, realized he couldn't do it.

"Muraki is in 'your church'. He said you would know what he means." Hisoka said slowly.

Tsuzuki nodded and then stopped. "Our church…the place where we first met! In Nagasaki! I have to go."

"But Tsuzuki…he's made up his mind. He wants to kill himself. What if you're too late? Or what if he does it regardless of whether you're there or not!" Hisoka questioned.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care what he wants to do, but I won't let him be alone anymore…even if it means I hold him as he dies." Tsuzuki stated coldly, leaving the room.

The door clicked softly as it shut, Hisoka left alone. He hoped desperately that Muraki was still alive for Tsuzuki's sake, even though in his heart, he wanted Muraki dead.

"I hate him even if you don't, Tsuzuki. And…I can't leave you alone with him." he said, opening the door to Tsuzuki's room.

Hisoka nearly jumped at seeing Watari directly outside, with Tatsumi following close behind. "Watari? What's going on?"

The tall blonde was breathing heavily, his eyes filled with fear. "Tsuzuki's already gone after Muraki, correct?" Watari asked nervously.

Hisoka was confused. "Wait, you knew about this? How?"

"Well um…it's hard to explain, but…Oriya is gone. We thought that he was dead, but he's being used by the demon. We realized this when one of our shinigami was brutally attacked by a man that matched Oriya's exact description. So we checked Oriya's casket and it's the truth." Tatsumi said quickly.

Watari saw that Hisoka wasn't catching on so he grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallway.

"However," Watari continued, "We can't expel the demon from his body. Oriya's body is too weak, and we have no idea how to split their spirit energies. In fact, it was the strength of Muraki and the demon's contract, rather than the demon's own power that kept us from destroying it in the first place. Somehow, Muraki entered into a very unusual contract that allowed the demon to keep its powers over him until Muraki killed someone. He thought it was over when Oriya was 'killed', but since Oriya did not completely die, the demon still retained its powers."

"And so what does all that mean? Do you think the demon has been possessing Oriya since his death?" Hisoka questioned, walking briskly down the hallway with the two.

"Precisely. A demon of this one's strength and ability wouldn't settle with a decomposing body. This also means that the demon is manipulating everyone around him. He wants certain people to die and is working to achieve that. If this wasn't the case, then Oriya would be dead and this would all be over. This demon was too powerful for us and we can't control it anymore. We locked it away, but it's only the demon's corporeal form that we could successfully imprison. Its demon powers however…" Tatsumi confessed, turning a sharp corner to the main meeting room.

"Wait, but if it can't be controlled, is there any way we can kill it?" Hisoka asked, deeply concerned by this new information.

Watari stopped walking at reaching the meeting room door. He quickly opened it and walked inside, closing the door behind Hisoka.

"Actually…I don't think that we can kill it. But don't give up. We hold Oriya here and are trying to learn what we can from him." Watari added, sitting at the meeting room table.

"What? But…" Hisoka stammered. Had Muraki really summoned such an invincible animal? Suddenly he froze. Muraki had wanted Tsuzuki to follow him. The demon could kill Tsuzuki!

"Watari we have to help Tsuzuki! If the demon still can use its powers after all…The demon wants to kill them both! It was entirely the demon's plan!" Hisoka slammed a hand onto the table and turned from Watari.

"Wait Hisoka! Don't. Not yet. The demon has Oriya under its power, so I doubt there is anything it can do right now. We should think about our plan first before running off."

Watari turned his attention to an open laptop on the meeting room table. "Here. I've compiled a lot of research on our demon and am trying to sort it out…"

"I can't believe this! While Tsuzuki could be dead, you're here trying to look up information! I don't care what all of you are going to do, I'm going to help Tsuzuki."

"Hisoka wait!" Watari protested and Tatsumi put a hand on his shoulder.

"He may be doing more help than we are, but we don't know. We should let Hisoka try for now. This is way out of our hands, Watari." Tatsumi said sadly, as Hisoka disappeared.

"_Mr. Tsuzuki, I will miss you. My life is not worth destroying yours. I only hope that you can forgive me for this. This will be difficult…for both of us." _Muraki whispered to himself as he lay on the church pew, his gun his only comfort now. Tsuzuki and Hisoka would come for him; he was sure of that, but how long he could live was unknown.

"_I only hope that I can touch him once more…"_

Tsuzuki threw open the large oak doors to the church, a loud bang echoing through the quiet sanctuary. "Muraki!" he called, his voice echoing throughout the room.

No reply.

"Muraki, I know you're here. Muraki?" he called.

Suddenly, a gunshot shattered a stain-glass window.

"You know, it's too bad that I missed, koibito." Muraki laughed, a cruel grin on his face.

He moved ever closer, reloading his gun as he walked. Tsuzuki cowered away from him, completely horrified.

"You…you're going to kill me? Muraki why? I…" he protested.

"Because Kazu doesn't need you anymore. Isn't that right?" A low voice interrupted as Oriya's form appeared directly behind Muraki.

"Muraki! It's the demon! I know it looks like Oriya, but this is not…"

Muraki aimed the gun directly at Tsuzuki's chest. "Die." he said with a malicious grin.

"Kill him Kazu." Oriya said in a monotone voice.

Muraki smirked and stepped closer. "Not yet." he replied, Oriya silently crossing his arms in impatience.

"I have something…else in mind." Muraki threatened, aiming the gun lower on Tsuzuki's body.

BANG!

Tsuzuki couldn't move…but the bullet didn't hit him. It was smoldering in a dent in the floor only centimeters from his foot.

"Why are you doing this? Did I do something or are you just fulfilling your goals to kill me in the very end? I don't know why, but I had thought you were sincere when you said…that you loved me. I should have never trusted you." Tsuzuki said, his voice tinged with hurt.

Muraki smiled. "Oh Mr. Tsuzuki, I wish you would not have said that. I don't think this is a reasonable offence to hate me for." he laughed.

"What! You're trying to kill me! Why…"

Just as these words left Tsuzuki's mouth, the church doors flew open once more. Tsuzuki turned to face the direction of the doors and Muraki, seeing that he was distracted, shot three more times. Two met their mark in Tsuzuki's right leg. Oriya laughed evilly as Tsuzuki fell, stunned as he looked up at Muraki. Casting a disapproving gaze at Tsuzuki, he walked over to Muraki and leaned a hand on his shoulder possessively.

"I'm so sorry it has to end this way, my dear." Muraki said, placing a hand over Oriya's.

"So am I you bastard!"

Muraki closed his eyes in silence. Hisoka's voice cried out to him as the boy shot several bullets at him.

"How regrettable. You're a terrible shot, boy." he growled, his eyes still closed tightly.

Tsuzuki could only watch in horror as Hisoka ran to Muraki, both wielding loaded guns.

"Kill me here. Have your vengeance. That's why I am here. I wish to fight with you again. Perhaps you can have revenge on your murderer." His silver hair blew from his blue eye, now shining a brilliant red.

Hisoka shook his head. "Well that's too bad. I'm not like you, so revenge isn't something I'd risk a life over."

He turned to look at his former partner, sprawled out on the ground.

"Especially not Tsuzuki's life." he added with a kind smile.

Muraki was angry. "Fine. Then we can relive our first encounter again!" he furiously shot a bullet at Hisoka and it ripped a hole in his jacket, grazing his stomach.

He shot again, this time slicing Hisoka's cheek. "Fight me!" Muraki shouted, the gun shaking in his hand.

Suddenly Hisoka realized something. Muraki had an accurate shot, but he was purposefully avoiding killing him as well as Tsuzuki. He wanted them to fight him. _He _wanted to be killed.

"No. I'm not going to." Hisoka insisted, lowering his gun.

Muraki's eyes narrowed. "Kill me." he said slowly, walking closer to him.

"Stop it Muraki! Please stop!" Tsuzuki called, struggling vainly to get up.

Oriya was laughing. "Come on Kazu, you can take him. Shoot him. Shoot them both. Do it, you murderer. You monster…" He moved towards Muraki, his kimono falling off his shoulder as he continued to walk in a slow, deliberate step.

Muraki tried to block him out. Although in his heart he knew it was the demon talking, he couldn't help but hear Oriya's voice.

_He's possessed because of me. He's doing all of this and it's my fault._

Muraki closed his eyes for a moment, contemplating his decision and then quickly ran at Hisoka. The boy had no time to move and in a second, the barrel of Muraki's gun was pressed firmly against his chest.

"Either shoot me or die." Muraki hissed, their faces inches apart.

Hisoka shook his head. "I can't. I can't because Tsuzuki would be hurt if you…"

BANG

Blood covered both of them; they were so close together that Tsuzuki couldn't tell which one had been shot.

"What happened! Muraki! Hisoka!" Tsuzuki cried out, trying again to lift himself off the floor. He strained against the throbbing pain and finally pushed himself to his feet, trying to keep all weight off his right leg. It was starting to recover already, but it was still painful to move.

Hisoka and Muraki both stood for a moment…until Muraki fell forward on the boy. He had been shot in the stomach.

"Hisoka…you shot him!" Tsuzuki shouted in disbelief.

Hisoka was completely covered in blood and his features were fixed in a state of shock. "No, I didn't! He grabbed my hand and…and made me pull the trigger!"

Muraki was smiling- truly smiling. "I am…sorry I did that, boy. But I needed to die. Please…" he pushed himself off Hisoka, standing shakily on his feet. "…try and understand."

Hisoka fell to his knees, still holding the gun in his hands. "I didn't shoot him. I didn't!" he insisted to himself.

Tsuzuki ran as best he could to Muraki, catching him as he fell.

"Why did you do that Muraki!" he questioned, his eyes pearled with tears.

Muraki smiled at him. "My Tsuzuki…I don't want you to be upset with me. Not now. I want nothing more than to die with you here." he said, his pale eyes empty as he let Tsuzuki hold him.

"Muraki, you're…you're not going to die. Please…" he pleaded gently.

Muraki could hardly hold himself upright so Tsuzuki slowly lowered him to the floor, kneeling beside him.

"Shh Mr. Tsuzuki, I just want to lie here with you. You know, I was…" he coughed heavily, trying to hide his pain, but with every cough Tsuzuki knew he was dying. "I was worried that I would die quickly. I know, it's a childish idea, but I wanted to be here with you. I suppose…I didn't want to be alone anymore." he said softly, his voice losing its sharp tone.

Tsuzuki took Muraki's hand and held it tightly. "You…won't be alone, I promise." he said, holding back tears.

Muraki nodded, barely able to move anymore. He struggled to breathe, squeezing Tsuzuki's hand for comfort. The room slowly darkened and Muraki closed his eyes. On the other side of the room, the demon's hold on Oriya was fading, his body slowly dropping to the ground.

"Asato?" Muraki asked, his voice little more than a soft whisper.

"Yes?"

"Am I…am I…a monster?" Muraki asked.

Tsuzuki smiled sadly.

"No. You're not a monster, Muraki. I would never think of the one I love as a monster."

Muraki's eyes widened and he smiled in sheer elation, tears streaming down his face.

"Tsuzuki…thank you." he said as he closed his eyes, taking a final breath.

Days Later

"…so it's alright?"

Tsuzuki smiled as he heard this and pressed his ear against the door of the Count's room just to make sure what he was hearing was correct. It had been 3 days since Muraki had died and Oriya sent to a hospital and there were still matters that needed to be attended to.

"I apologize for Muraki's death, for Tsuzuki's sake of course and I take responsibility for it. I should not have exposed a human to such a demon." The Count said, taking a sip of his wine.

Tatsumi couldn't believe what he was saying. "What? Do you mean it?"

"Yes. And therefore, I would like to postpone his judgment time until he's had some…time."

Tatsumi leaned his head to the side in curiosity. "How much time?" he asked.

"That depends. But until I decide otherwise, I would like Muraki to stay here with all of you…conditionally of course." The Count decided.

Tsuzuki nearly ran in to thank him personally.

"Besides," The Count added, "They still have to actually finish a case."

The End

Well that was fun! This book has taken me since Christmas to finish and I've really enjoyed it. Thanks everyone for reading and giving reviews, sticking around to the end. By the way, I plan to write a sequel where Muraki and Tsuzuki actually work together too.


End file.
